Building a Life
by broncomap
Summary: "Doc ... our relationship is crumbling before my eyes." A Matt and Kitty Story
1. Anniversary

AN: This takes place after the end of Season 19.

Matt in his office

Matt Dillon leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. The church bell tolled once, twice, 10 more times. It was noon. He was sitting perfectly still, but his mind traveled back one year.

He'd ridden into Dodge in good spirits balancing a box in front of him. His trip to Hays had gone smoothly and before heading home he'd gone into the General Shop. To his delight a shipment of Kitty's favorite chocolates had just arrived, and he purchased the largest box. As a special touch he had a bright red ribbon tied around it. He and Kitty had been arguing a lot, unusual for them, and the imported chocolates would make the perfect peace offering.

When he hit Dodge he dropped his horse off at the stable and hurried to his office to dump his gear. He reached for the doorknob and heard the church bell; there was something ominous about the sound. He shrugged off the feeling and went inside. To his surprise Doc was waiting for him. One look at his old friend told him something was wrong.

"Doc, what is it?"

"Matt, Kitty – well…"

"Kitty's hurt? Where is she? How bad?"

"Slow down and listen." Doc rubbed his mustache, "Matt there is no easy way to say it. Kitty left Dodge shortly after you took off for Hays, and she isn't coming back."

"What do you mean? Where is she?"

Doc took a breath to steady his shaky voice. "She said she had to find a different life. Matt, I couldn't talk her out of it, and don't ask where she went. She intentionally kept that from me. She doesn't want – I hate to have to say this Matt - she doesn't want you going after her."

That was exactly one year ago today and for Matt, it had been a year of deep despair and dark loneliness. He reached down and opened the bottom drawer of his desk.

"Kitty, I tried to find you in every place you'd ever mentioned – New Orleans, St. Louis, San Francisco and everywhere in between."

He set a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass on his desk. "It's taken me a full year to start to accept what Doc's been saying. You're not coming back and you don't want to be found, at least not by me."

He filled the glass with the golden brown liquid and lifted it in the air, "Kitty, I wish you happiness. Know that if you ever need me, just say the word."

With a quick motion he tossed back the whiskey and returned the bottle and glass to the drawer. After a few seconds, he pushed himself to his feet. There was nothing to do but get back to work. He was already late for a meeting with the Ranchers Association, a stubborn bunch of men who loved the law when it was on their side.

Doc

Doc Adams looked out his window and saw Matt head down Front Street. The lawman's limp wasn't at its worst today, but the sense of gloom he'd carried all year was more palpable than ever. Doc shook his head, he'd never forget Kitty's final visit to his office.

A light tap called him to the door. He opened it he saw Kitty holding herself stiffly in a yellow travel suit and dark brown hat. She stepped inside and spoke softly but with finality.

"Doc, I've come to say goodbye. I'm leaving Dodge for good."

"Kitty, what – what are saying? You can't – you can't up and leave."

"That's what I'm doing Doc. I've arranged for the sale of the Long Branch and some of my possessions."

"But Kitty you – I – I – listen, I don't know what this is about, but at least wait until Matt gets back."

"I can't. Doc, please - I think you know how I feel about Matt."

"I sure do, and I know how he feels about you. That's why you should wait until he gets back, so you two can talk about whatever is going on."

"Doc, Matt and I used to talk. For years and years we talked about anything and everything, but we don't talk anymore. We argue. Doc, remember 6 months ago when Matt's gun arm was shot up? You and I both thought his marshaling days were likely over."

Doc nodded, "But that arm improved faster and more than I thought possible." His face filled with pride, "Matt worked hard on that, real hard and continues to."

"I'm proud of him too Doc, but the arm still isn't totally what it was." She sighed, "Doc, Matt isn't getting younger, and he's had years of bullet wounds, knife wounds, and pushing himself beyond reason. His leg and back give him pain every day. Some days worse than others, but it isn't going to get better. I can't watch him push through that pain any more. And Doc, even with the gun arm improving, I wake up every morning sick with worry, that it will be the day that proves he's worn that badge one day too long." She shook her head and held back tears. "I ask Matt about the badge. I know I bring it up too much, but I can't help myself. He says he'll know when to take it off. I get angry, he gets defensive and we argue. Doc, we argue every damn day we are together, our relationship is crumbling before my eyes. I have to go. It's the best thing for me and for Matt too. I have to move on with my life."

"Where will you go?"

She bit her lower lip. "I can't tell you Doc. I know how much you love me, but I know you love Matt just as much. You'd tell him where I was, maybe not right away but at some point." She kissed him on the cheek, "I'm glad you'll be here for Matt. He doesn't hold many people close. He'll need you more than ever."

With a quick nod she turned and hurried away.

Now, a year later he watched Matt through the window making his way down Front Street to do his job. Doc pulled the curtain shut. Matt would need company at dinner tonight. He'd make sure to be there for him.

TBC


	2. A New Life

AN: Thank you everyone for your comments. Especially guests who I cannot thank individually. On with the show.

Kitty

It was 3:00 PM and Kitty hung a sign on the doorknob outside the New Branch Diner – _Closed for lunch. Will reopen for dinner at 5pm_. She sat down at a table and looked around. A satisfied smile touched her lips. The past year hadn't been easy.

She'd arrived in Boston looking to buy a high-end saloon or restaurant with the proceeds from the sale of the Long Branch, but found the price of real estate shockingly high. Needing a new plan, she was taking a walk to get a feel for the city when she spotted an empty, rundown diner on a side street. She saw in it an undeveloped charm, and it even had an upstairs apartment to live in. She got in touch with the owner and was dismayed by the price. It would have taken every cent she had. Determined to have the place, she talked him into renting with long-term lease. That left her enough cash to live on until the diner starting making money.

At first she couldn't afford help, so it was one-woman operation. She was cook, waitress, dishwasher, bookkeeper and everything else, but it wasn't all that hard. There were so few customers there was hardy any work. Her two regulars were Johnny, a good-hearted drunk who could barely afford a cup of coffee and Michael Gordon, a nice man who owned a print shop around the corner. Those two and a smattering of others made up her initial clientele, but she improved the diner day by day. Her sense of style was put to good use. She haunted second hand stores for curtains, tablecloths, glassware, artwork for the walls and even an umbrella stand for rainy days. She served only the best coffee, and put a free plate of sliced hardboiled eggs on every table, so customers could snack while waiting. The dreary diner slowly became cozy and appealing, and more and more customers found their way there.

"Mary, could you come out here please?" A stout, ruddy-faced woman of about 50 came out of the kitchen, drying her hands with a dishcloth. "Yes, Miss Russell."

"What did I say about that?" Kitty looked at the woman with mock consternation.

"I'm sorry Mi.. I mean Kitty." Mary laughed. "Lordy, you're the first person I worked for that didn't treat me like a little speck of dust. You make me feel like we're in cahoots."

"We are in cahoots, as you put it. Mary, everyone loves your corned beef, and the smell of your fresh baked bread draws customers in from the street. I'm writing your 1st pay check with the promise that as business grows your salary will too. That brings me to the reason I called you just now. I want to make sure I spell your last name right."

"It's C-A-L-L-A-G-H-A-N. Callaghan."

Kitty handed over the check. " I have Declan's check too." She looked towards the door, "I hear him coming."

Thud – step – thud – step – thud. Kitty smiled warmly as he came through the door. "I have here a check made out to Declan Murphy, for two weeks of waiting tables and all around help. It's the first of many."

A wiry man in his early 40's grinned. He took the check and with a theatrical flourish bowed.

"Ah Kitty, 'tis my good luck to be getting this pay. People are full o' praise for us veterans for fighting the war, but lose a leg in that war and getting a job from one of them people ain't so easy."

"Declan, you have a peg leg but you work faster and better than most, and you care about doing a job well."

"Ah, but you wouldn't a known that without giving me a chance. You know Kitty, losing a leg is a hard thing. People pity you, and think you're good for nothing but begging in the streets – it robs a man of his dignity. I almost gave up hope."

Kitty nodded slowly. Her face darkened with the memory of siting on a horse with a noose around her neck. She had given up hope when out of nowhere gunshots sounded. It was Matt coming for her, tearing up his wounded leg so bad that Doc came close to amputating it.

Mary put a hand on Kitty's shoulder. It wasn't the first time she'd seen her boss drift away, shrouded in melancholy. "Kitty, are you all right?"

"Yes, of course."

"For a second I thought you'd left us."

"Where would I go?" She smiled and stood. "Let's get to work, we'll be opening for dinner soon."

Matt

Matt Dillon strode into the meeting of the richest ranchers in the territory, with his marshal's mask firmly in place. He was assessing the mood of the 6 grim men sitting side-by-side, when a swatch of pink caught is eye. Vivian Carter was sitting off to the side wearing a pink blouse and dark red skirt, nervously crossing and uncrossing her legs. A long blond braid hung over one shoulder with a frayed brown ribbon tied at the bottom. He was surprised to see her, but quickly remembered that Jeb Carter had died 2 months before, leaving the ranch to his only child, Vivian

He stood in front of the room feet planted apart and drew himself up to his full height. The ranchers sat up a bit straighter.

"Gentlemen, ma'am, let's start by having you tell me why you wanted this meeting." He pointed to a mustached man who was often the ringleader.

"Ben Skully, you start."

Skully stood, handlebar moustache drooping and belly bulging over his belt. "Marshal, we see certain impediments to our prosperity and want the law to do right by us."

"Exactly what are these impediments?"

"First off there's a matter of them gypsies camping in our midst and using our water. They're thieves. No one's herd is safe."

The other men muttered in agreement.

"Are they on your property Skully?"

"That don't matter Marshal, they're up to no good. You gotta make em leave."

"What have they stolen?"

"Damn it." Clem Walker jumped to his feet, bald head turning pink with agitation. "You can't wait around for them gypsies to steal our stock and molest our women. You gotta stop them before they start."

Another man stood. "Marshall, you gotta do something now. We're tax payers, we deserve protection."

"Hold on here. Hold on." Matt raised both hands.

Skully puffed out his chest feeling support swell around him. "Marshal, we demand you do something about them gypsies."

"I said HOLD ON." Matt's voice hammered through the air. Stunned silence followed.

A silver toned voice danced through the room, "Maybe, I can shed some light on things."

All eyes turned to Vivian Carter. She slowly stood and looked around uncertainly. Matt thought she was going to sit back down, but she lifted her chin and put a hand on a slender hip. "The gyspies you are complaining about are on my property and using my well water, with my consent. They purchased 3 horses and a couple of hens from me and paid a fair price for all of them. They do not want your stock or goodness knows, your – your - anything else. They need time to repair a wagon, mend some harnesses and get a sick cow back to full strength. They are leaving on Sunday morning. I suggest you gentlemen move on to the next topic."

Clem frowned, "Vivi, you're daddy wouldn't like what you're doing one bit. He wouldn't want you having anything to do with them gypsies."

She looked directly at Clem. "My father is dead, so now it's up to me."

Matt smiled crookedly, "Thank you Vivian, I think that settles the matter. Sit down everyone and raise your hand if you have another complaint."

The men sunk into their chairs looking at each other in confusion. Skully remained standing. "Marshal, there is the matter of a couple of dirt farmers who are barely doing subsistence farming on properties that would be of value to some of us ranchers."

"Has anyone offered to buy them out?" Matt looked around and saw a couple of hands.

"They won't sell Marshal, but they're wasting the land the way they're using it, and their beat up farms look bad to anyone passing through. They don't send a message of prosperity."

"If they don't want to sell that's the end of it." Several hands shot up. Matt looked around and chose one. "Yes, Vivian."

She stood with a bit more confidence and looked around the room. "Gentlemen, if each of you would take the trouble to purchase carrots, turnips and potatoes from those farmers on a regular basis, I'm sure they'd have the money to improve their property and be able to send a message of prosperity."

Matt couldn't keep the smile off his face, "Gentlemen, I believe a solution has been offered. This meeting is over."

Matt turned and walked out. 6 grumbling men followed. A few seconds later, Vivian emerged from the building. He approached her and tipped his hat, "Ma'am."

"Matt, you've been calling me Vivi since my father moved us here 15 years ago, when I was brat of 13. Is there a reason for you to stop calling me Vivi now?"

"You were never a brat, and Vivi it is. I was sorry to hear about your father. I was out of town on business and couldn't make the funeral."

"Thank you Matt, but don't let that trouble you. You knew my father was a hard man, but I don't think you knew that when my mother died birthing me, my father's greatest grief was that she didn't give him a son. I spent my life proving I could do anything a boy could do, but I was never good enough. Mr. William Shakespeare wrote: 'It's a wise father that knows his own child _.'_ My father was not wise." She smiled sadly, "Nice seeing you Matt. I'm making the Lucky C ranch a more hospitable place. Maybe you'll come out for dinner some time."

He nodded and she continued on her way.

TBC


	3. Bedtime Stories

Late that Night

Matt

Stretched out in bed, Matt stared at the ceiling. His mind was filled with images of Kitty – laughing, smiling, tilting her head in that special way she had, when she listened hard. For the umpteenth time he thought about the conversations they'd had in the weeks before she left. Not conversations really - arguments. Arguments he'd felt helpless to avoid.

Kitty would ask how his arm felt, and then somehow they'd be talking about his job. Her anxiety was palpable. He'd remind her of the times he'd given up the badge but had to take it back, because the job was still his to do. She'd ask how he would know when it was really time to quit. He'd say that he'd just know. She'd get angry. He'd get defensive. It would get worse and worse until he stormed out or she threw him out. How on earth did things get to that point?

He took a deep breath and tried to relax. He hadn't slept well since Kitty left, but he had to try to rest his body even though his heart and soul found little peace.

Kitty

Kitty Russell was sitting up in bed. Nighttime was not her friend. She'd had, by all accounts a successful day, but felt empty inside. For years she'd been able to share each success and every problem with the man she loved. He made the good times sweeter and gave her hope in the bad times. Those days were gone, and her grief for what was lost seemed too much to bear.

Weary of constantly battling her emotions, she let the tears that had formed in her eyes roll down her cheeks. She forced herself to remember why she'd taken fate into her hands, and left Matt Dillon. It was better this way. She brushed away her tears but her sadness remained.

Doc

Doc set the latest medical journal on his bookshelf, turned off the light and pulled down the window shade. There was no point in trying to read; he couldn't stop thinking about dinner with Matt.

They ate in silence with their eyes glued to their plates, as if food could jump off and run away. Both of them were acutely aware that Kitty had been gone for a year. Finally Matt lifted his gaze.

"I know how much you miss her Doc. She was like a daughter to you."

"She was and is like a daughter, and by golly I wish I could see her again. But Matt, you've sent over a hundred telegrams inquiring about her. You've contacted every lawman you know asking for clues. Every one of those men owes you a favor and would love to help, but they came up empty. You've scoured every town and city in or near this territory. You've questioned every stagecoach driver, train engineer, salesmen. No one knows where she is. Matt you have to accept that she doesn't want to be found and isn't coming back."

Matt leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily, "I'm starting to Doc."

They fell silent again. Wanting to change the subject Doc asked about the ranchers' meeting. Matt smiled crookedly and described Vivi Carter standing up to 6 hard-nosed, self-important men.

Doc was pleased to see even a brief smile cross Matt's lips. It was a rare thing.

Vivi

Vivian Carter sat in her bedroom combing out her long blond hair. For once in her life she was pleased with herself. Standing up to those men felt darn good. She'd done the right thing helping the gypsies and speaking up for those dirt farmers. She owned the Lucky C now, and had to remember that she had as much right to speak out as any of those other ranchers. She also like being on Matt Dillon's side. She'd had a crush on him ever since she could remember. Of course, as she grew old enough to notice such things, she could see he was a one-woman man, and that woman was Kitty Russell. She couldn't blame him. In her opinion Kitty was the most amazing woman she'd ever seen. Her father didn't bring her to town often, but when he did she'd see Kitty and be awestruck. Everything about her was wonderful, the way she dressed, walked, did her hair, exuded confidence and dared to laugh loud and deep. She'd never actually spoken to Kitty, her father kept her on a short leash, but in her fantasies she had big sister just like her. When she heard that Kitty had left Dodge she was surprised. Everyone had an opinion about why she'd left, but she figured no one really knew the truth. Like she'd read in one of her books – "The truth is rarely pure, and never simple."

Mary Callahan

Propped up on a pillow in bed, Mary held her paycheck up in front of her eyes. Since being widowed 10 years before, she'd bounced from miserable job to miserable job until now. Working as a cook and all around helper in the New Branch Diner, was the best job she'd ever had. And lordy, Kitty was a fine one. She wasn't the kind of boss who gave orders like she was the Queen of Sheba. She pitched right in to help where needed. She was good hearted and fair, but shrewd and smart. Working for Kitty Russell was a rare pleasure.

Mary set her paycheck on her nightstand, and thought about the many hours she and Kitty spent together in the diner. They had a good time gossiping about customers and chatting about the news of the day. Kitty seemed genuinely interested in hearing about her late husband and her life. The strange thing was that Kitty never spoke of her own life. She was quite a beauty, though well into her 30's, and had a fetching smile; yet, there was a sadness to her. Where was she from - why was she unhappy - was there a man in her life? A woman like Kitty would surely have a man, but where was he and what happened? At first she'd wondered if Kitty was a widow like herself, but if that were the case she would have said so. A husband dying wasn't something a woman kept secret. But what was her secret?

Mary turned over and sighed. She hoped her mysterious boss would open up to her, and allow her to be a real friend.

Declan

Declan carefully labeled two shoe boxes. On one he printed the word, _Necessities_ , and on the other, S _elf-Improvement._ Cashing his paycheck had been a proud moment and he planned to use his money wisely. He split his earnings into two piles and set a pile in each box. Then he stashed the boxes under his bed. Being around Kitty Russell made him want to be a better person, and he had big plans for self-improvement. He'd buy new clothes, keep his hair combed and maybe even use a few daubs of cologne. Kitty was a fine, fine woman. She was kind, smart and good-looking. She didn't pity him because of his leg, like most people. She respected his work and his ideas. If he played his cards right, her kindness and respect would grow into something more. He got under his blanket and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

TBC


	4. Sunday Outings

Sunday Morning

Wearing jeans and a red-checkered shirt, Vivian Carter stood with one foot on the lower rail of a corral watching 2 bay colts scamper about. She heard a horse approach and turned. "Matt Dillon, what brings you out here? It's Sunday morning, the good folks are in church and the bad are sleeping off their drinking."

He chuckled and dismounted, "I don't know where that leaves us."

She laughed, "I guess I don't either."

"Vivi, I remembered you said those gypsies were leaving this morning and I wanted to make sure they got off all right. Skully's been talking trash about them in every saloon in town and I wanted to be sure they didn't run into trouble. I rode with them until they hit the stage route. They'll be fine from there."

"That's good. They sure are interesting. They have their own ways, but also have a real strong code of honor. If you treat them decent and fair they don't forget you. I've read about gypsies. As a group, they've suffered a lot."

"Seems like you do a lot of reading."

A bit embarrassed, she shrugged, "I didn't have friends growing up, so I spent a lot of time with books. Anyway, come take a look these colts." She pointed to the corral, glowing with excitement. Matt couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"They sure are beauties, Vivi."

"If God had made anything more beautiful he would have kept it for himself."

Matt looked at her and raised a questioning eyebrow.

She laughed, "Yes, I read that in a book. Don't remember who wrote it though. Matt, it's coming up on noon. How about joining me for lunch? I'll give you a tour of the ranch first."

"I – I – why not? I'd be happy to."

Boston

Kitty balanced a plate on an upturned palm and grabbed a cup of steaming coffee with the other hand. She carefully made her way over to a pale, thin man seated alone in the corner of her diner. His threadbare jacket was patched, and his pants and shoes had seen better days, but he was clear-eyed and clean-shaven.

"There you go Johnny." She set down a plate piled with baked beans, thick slices of ham and collard greens.

His eyes widened and he licked his lips, "But Kitty, I just ordered a small plate of beans. I can't pay for all this."

"Johnny, please do me the favor of eating it. I bought too much ham; we don't have room for it in the kitchen and it will go bad if no one eats it." He hesitated. They both knew she was lying. She smiled encouragingly and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Besides, I'm proud of you. I can see you've gone another day without a drink." She smiled again and walked away. He picked up a fork and dug in, he'd been graced by an angel.

She went around the diner saying hello and making sure everyone was happy. Michael Gordon, a long time regular, was at table by the window.

"Is your meal all right, Mr. Gordon?

"Very fine as usual, and I must say that was a very nice thing you just did Miss Russell."

She glanced over at Johnny, happily shoving food into his mouth. "Well, Johnny's been coming here from the day I opened, just like you. I think he just needs someone to care about him. He reminds me of a man named Louie back …." Her voice petered out.

"Were you about to finish a thought?" Mike Gordon looked at her with genuine interest.

She shook her had and smiled. He smiled back, "I hope I'm not being too forward, but as you've pointed out, I have been coming here for a quite a while. I was wondering if you'd join me for a late night dessert at the ice cream parlor that just opened down the street. It's open until 9:00."

"I'm flattered, but – well – I…"

"I apologize. I am being too forward."

"No, no, I - I'd be delighted. Can you pick me up at 7:30?"

Matt and Vivi

Matt finished his chicken potpie and took a sip of coffee. "Vivi, thank you for a fine afternoon, starting with showing me around your ranch. You really know horses. I'm mighty impressed."

"Thanks Matt. It's funny though, even with growing up on a ranch I'm still always learning. I guess the saying is true - 'The more you know, the more you know you don't know.'"

"And who, may I ask, said that?" Matt smiled crookedly.

"A man named Aristotle." She blushed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I read so much that I'm always coming out with these silly quotes."

"Don't apologize Vivi, I've enjoyed every minute of our conversations." He smiled, "Lunch was good too."

"Thank you, but Gladys gets credit for lunch. I'm not much of a cook. My father always made sure we had a cook and housekeeper. Gladys has worked here for 5 years and does all the cooking.

"Guess your father didn't think cooking was something you should learn." His tone was teasing.

She laughed, "True, he thought cooking was for girls, and he had me doing the things he thought a son should do. When I did them well, I didn't know if he was proud or disappointed. He always pushed me though, even after the accident." Her face darkened and Matt suddenly remembered Vivian's father carrying his unconscious daughter up to Doc's, blood pouring out of her."

"I remember Vivi. You were busted up pretty bad, but I never knew what happened."

"It was my 16th birthday." She shuttered slightly. "My gift was a chance at breaking the toughest horse on the ranch. A couple of ranch hands tried to stop me, but my father taunted me with his eyes and I couldn't say no. It didn't take long for that horse to throw me, and I slammed into fence. I recovered, but Doc Adams told my father I could never have children because of the damage. That really upset him. I ruined his chances at having a grandson to leave the ranch to."

Matt saw the hurt in Vivian's eyes. He put his large hand on slender one, "Vivi, you're father wasn't much of a parent, but you turned out to be a fine person."

"Thank you." She banished the tears that were forming in her eyes and smiled."

"Well, I'd better head back to town. There's work I should be getting to."

"I should get to work myself. I need to go through my ledgers and make sure every horse in my herd is accounted for. I'll see you out."

When got outside she looked up at him. "Matt, I enjoyed today too. I don't suppose you'd like to come for dinner Tuesday evening? If you can't I understand."

He looked into her earnest brown eyes, "Vivi, I'd like that. I'll see you on Tuesday."

He got on his horse and rode off, but before long an uneasy feeling settled over him. He'd made a date with Vivian, but his heart hadn't let go of Kitty. He blew out a long breath. It was just dinner with a woman who was fast becoming a good friend, and Kitty was gone from his life. That was the reality he had to accept.

Kitty

Mike Gordon held out a chair in the Boston Ice Cream House. "I plan on ordering big Kitty, you should too. Everything here is sweet and wonderful, like the woman I'm with. She laughed and the sound filled him with delight. He ordered a banana split and she went for the hot fudge sundae. Both desserts arrived looking huge and beautiful. Their eyes widened. They giggled and dug in.

"Tell me more about yourself Mike. All I know is that you have a print shop around the corner from my diner."

"Well, my family has been in Boston for 3 generations. My grandpa was a printer, my daddy was a printer and I became one too. The print shop has been in my family all that time and now it's mine. We print cards, advertisements and shop signs. Oh and this is exciting. We print a lot of the wanted posters that get sent around the country."

Kitty nodded, but couldn't help but picture Matt poring over wanted posters in his office. The posters held no excitement for him, just reasons to put his life on the line.

"Kitty, Kitty."

She looked up, "Mike the printing business sounds fascinating, tell me more."

He smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry Kitty, for a second I thought you weren't listening."

They continued chatting and finished their desserts, or as much as they could manage, and he walked her back to the diner. She took out her key. "Thanks for a lovely time Mike."

"How about tomorrow? There are many more desserts to try, or we could go to the zoo one afternoon."

"Thank you, but I don't think so."

He was about to press his case, but decided against it. Something in her eyes told him there was no point.

Kitty let herself into the diner and went up the staircase to her small apartment. She quickly put on a cotton nightgown and crawled under the covers. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Matt. Maybe she should write to him. What would it hurt to start a conversation? She closed her eyes. Their bitter arguments echoed in her ears. She remembered the feeling of dread that had been dragging her down, turning her into another person. This way was best.

TBC


	5. Women with Guns

Tuesday Night

On his way to Vivi's for dinner, Matt rode past the Long Branch and looked up at what had been Kitty's window. Old habits die hard, even when they served no purpose. Kitty was gone and no matter how much he wished it wasn't so, she wasn't coming back.

As he got closer to the Lucky C he found himself looking forward to seeing Vivi. He truly had enjoyed her company on Sunday, and appreciated the pride she took in her ranch. He wondered if she'd finished taking inventory of her herd. When she mentioned doing it, it sounded like quite a task.

He dismounted in front of the big white house and tapped lightly on the door. No one answered so he knocked a little harder. Still no answer, he tried the door. It was unlocked so he stepped inside and was about call for Vivi when he heard voices from the next room, angry voices.

"Vivian, I've been foreman of this ranch for a year. You don't know what you're talking about."

"First of all, you'll address me Miss Carter, just like when my father was alive. Second, you've been skimming off my herd and selling horses for your own profit."

"MISS CARTER." He exaggerated the words. "You can't prove a thing."

"That's why I'm firing you instead of going to the law. You altered the ledger so the list of horses is accurate, but I know exactly what horses are missing. Pack your things and get off this ranch."

"Don't be a fool. The other men will follow. No one likes taking orders from a woman."

"I'll hire other men. I want you gone in 15 minutes."

"You think you're so high and mighty. You're nothing, just like your father said. Me and him got real close you know. At night when you were upstairs reading your stupid books, me and him were down here drinking. He told me you can't have babies. You're not even a real woman."

Vivian spoke softly, trying desperately to keep her voice from quivering. "You and my father were drinking buddies, so you thought he'd leave the ranch to you. He didn't. I'm the owner and I want you gone."

"Are you going to use a shotgun to make me leave?"

"If I have to."

He stormed out, not noticing Matt standing off the side.

Matt quietly entered the room. Vivi's back was to him, shoulders shaking.

"Vivi are you all right?" His voice was gently.

She turned and faced him, "You heard?"

"Yep. Want me to make sure he clears out?"

She took a ragged breath. "I appreciate it Matt, but I have to do it. It's my ranch." She brushed her tears away. "I'll wash my face and then make sure he leaves."

"Mind if I follow you?"

"I'd like that. Thank you."

Face clean of tears and shotgun in hand she walked outside. Matt stayed behind in the shadows watching and listening.

James Crowley was talking to the 4 ranch hands, gesturing wildly. Vivi quietly approached.

"Time's up James."

He sneered. "Being barren makes them mean, don't it boys?"

She lifted her rifle, "Get going. We both know I can use this."

"Sure, your daddy taught you because he wanted you to be a boy. You ain't, and you ain't no woman either – no real woman."

"Go."

He got on his horse, "I don't want this stinking job. No real man takes orders from the likes of you."

Crowley rode off and the ranch hands moved towards her as one unit, 4 strong, muscular men. Matt inched forward.

Vivi lowered her rifle, "Do you men have something to say?"

One of them removed his hat, "Miss Carter, we got no complaint with you. You treat us fair. Not meaning to speak ill of the dead, we thought your father made a mistake hiring Crowley. We never liked him."

Vivi nodded, "He's gone now. I want you men to go back to the bunkhouse and figure out which of you would make the best foreman. Let me know in the morning. We'll be short a man, so the new foreman can help hire a new hand."

She walked away. Matt followed keeping some distance. He knew she needed time to collect herself.

Boston

The last customer was gone, and Kitty sat at a table in the diner tallying the day's receipts. She felt disapproval standing over her and spoke without looking up, "Declan went home Mary, isn't it time you did too?"

"Lordy, how can I go home with you sitting here like this? It's dangerous, counting money here when any hooligan could break in."

"The door's locked and the shades are down. I don't fell like doing this upstairs. It's stuffy in my apartment."

Mary threw up her hands, "Stuffy or not, this ain't safe."

The sound of an object banging against the lock stopped their conversation. The door creaked open.

"What did I say? Let's hide."

Kitty snapped open her purse and pulled out her derringer. Mary's eyes popped. "What?"

"It's a gun. Come on." Kitty hurried to the alcove just outside the kitchen where she could watch out of sight. White as a ghost Mary squeezed her ample figure behind her.

A tall, skinny, unshaven man slowly opened the front door and quickly looked over his shoulder. With a pistol in one hand, he quietly closed the door and glanced around the room. He saw the table Kitty had abandoned leaving a ledger, pile of money and cash box. Gripping the gun, he noiselessly hurried to the table.

Mary whispered in Kitty's ear, "I got an idea. Shoot him in the leg. I'll run for the police."

Kitty kept her eyes on the man and motioned Mary to be still.

The thief took bills from the cash box and shoved them in his pocket. He headed towards the women, gun pointed right at them.

"Shoot Kitty shoot, before he shoots us." Mary was trembling, "Lordy, he's big."

Kitty stepped into view with her gun pointed at the thief. "Stop right there."

"Lordy." Mary felt faint.

"Mister, I can see from here that the trigger mechanism on that gun is broken. You may as well drop it."

Stunned, the thief let the useless weapon fall to the floor.

"I'll get the police." Mary had steadied her nerves and was walking to the door.

The thief put his hands up, "No lady, please. They'll put me in jail. I can't go to jail."

Mary lifted her chin, "You should have thought of that before breaking in." She nodded towards Kitty. "I'll have the police here in no time."

"Mary, wait." Kitty kept her gun pointed at the intruder. "I have some questions. First, why on earth were you carrying a useless gun?"

"I found it in the trash ma'am, and figured it would scare off anyone who might be in here."

"Why'd you take just a few dollars instead of all the money?"

The man sighed shakily. "I don't want to steal, but I lost my job and am out of money. My wife's having a baby and I'm desperate. I just wanted enough to get by a bit longer. I'm still looking for work."

"Why'd you come after us instead of running away?"

"I didn't see you hiding there. I was heading to the kitchen to get some bread or something for my wife. She's been hungry a lot lately."

Kitty lowered the gun. "Follow me. I'll get some food together. Come back at the end of each day for more until you find a job."

The man's eyes teared up, "No police?"

"How are you going to find work if you're in jail? Just don't try robbery again. Some folks shoot first and ask questions later. Remember that."

The thief left with a loaf of bread, 4 chicken legs and a smile on his face. Kitty calmly returned her gun to her purse and went back to bookkeeping. "Mary, we'll have to get a locksmith to replace that broken lock in the morning."

"Lordy, Kitty. Is that all you can say? I'm full of questions. Why didn't you shoot when he broke in? How is it you even have a gun? I never seen a lady with a gun before."

Kitty closed the ledger. "A friend gave me the gun and taught me to use it, and maybe more importantly, when not to use it." She closed the cash box and stood. "Good night Mary. I'm going upstairs to bed."

Knowing Kitty would say no more, Mary went home full of unanswered questions about the mysterious boss she cared about so much.

Kitty went upstairs thinking about Matt. _Oh Cowboy, I learned a lot from you. I guess we learned a lot from each other. I miss you, I always will._

Matt & Vivi

Matt sat across from Vivi at dinner. He could see she was still shaken by what had happened with Crowley.

"Vivi, I see a bottle of wine. Mind if I open it."

"Good idea Matt."

He poured them each a glass. "You handled things great."

"Thanks, but James had a point. Growing up, I spent my days practicing what boys learn, and my nights with my nose in a book. I've always been a misfit. And, I can't have a baby. No man would …."

"Vivi." He put up his hand. "A real man knows what makes a real woman. It's strength, compassion, resourcefulness, and a deep, deep kind of beauty." He thought about Kitty and the gift she had for making the people she loved into a family. "I've also learned over time that there are many ways to make a family. Giving birth is not the only way."

Vivi leaned back in her chair. "You bring to mind a beautiful thought I read – 'Home is an open heart, and everyone in it is family.'" The tensions eased from her body and a smile lit her face.

Matt smiled back and took a sip of wine. He knew a real woman when he saw one.

TBC


	6. Invitations

Two Weeks Later

Matt flipped through his mail a second time to make sure nothing needed his immediate attention, and then stood to grab a rifle from the rack. The door opened and he looked over.

"Hello Doc, how are you?"

"Fine Matt, I was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner tonight, that is unless you're going out to the Lucky C ranch again."

Matt looked up sharply.

Doc raised a hand, "Matt I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. You've been spending a lot of time with Vivian Carter, and I don't blame you. Kitty's been gone for over a year. She said she wasn't coming back, and as much as I hoped she'd change her mind, she hasn't." He shook his head sadly, "I don't think she ever will. Matt, we both know that no one can replace Kitty, but you have to go on living."

"I hope she's happy Doc. I sure wasn't making her happy."

"Matt, you and Kitty had something special for a lot of years. I don't know exactly what happened but …" His voice drifted off and he got lost in his own thoughts. After a moment he looked up at Matt. "Anyway, I asked about dinner because with you going out to see Vivian so often, I get to feeling a little lonely now and again. Festus is always willing to let me buy him dinner, and he's a good man, but he's kind of lacking in the conversation department."

"Doc, I am so sorry." Matt put a hand on his friend's arm. "I should have thought about that. You've always been here for me. Listen, I have to take my prisoner to Hays City for further transport. When I get back next week you'll come out to Vivi's with me for dinner."

"Matt, I couldn't intrude like that."

"I'll speak to Vivi first of course, but I know she'll be delighted. You two have a lot in common. You're both old souls who refuse to let life take you down."

"Vivian is far from old Matt."

"I know, but she has an old soul, just like you've always had."

Doc rubbed his mustache to hide his smile, "I'd like very much to have dinner with the two of you. Have a safe trip Matt."

"Thanks," Matt grabbed his rifle. "See you later." Doc watched his friend leave and his professional instincts kicked in. He noted that Matt's limp, while noticeable, wasn't as bad as it could be. Matt resisted talking about his chronic aches and pains, but Doc worried about his back and leg. Particularly the leg when the lawman pushed himself too hard.

Boston

Mary stood inside the diner holding up one side of a window curtain while Kitty tied it into place. "Lordy, these yellow curtains are pretty and the color really brightens up the place."

"I agree, you never know what treasures you'll find in second hand stores."

They moved to the next window to repeat the process.

"How was your date last night?"

"Date?" Kitty finished tying the curtain and stepped back to see how it looked.

"I saw you leave the diner with that nice Mr. Orloff. Lordy you two make a handsome couple, and did you know he owns three bakeries? He's an enterprising sort, just like you. Imagine if you two joined forces." A sly smile crept across Mary's face. "Well, how did it go?"

"For goodness sakes Mary, we just went to the ice cream parlor."

Mary muttered under her breath, "Another one date man."

"What was that?"

Mary put her hands on her broad hips, "Kitty you've had first dates with at least half a dozen eligible men. All with jobs, all polite, all nice looking, yet you haven't gone on a second date with one of them. Why is that? Unless!" She raised her eyebrows and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Unless you show them your gun. A lot of men wouldn't understand a woman having a gun in her purse."

"Oh Mary, I don't take my gun out for no reason."

"All right then, why is it there have been no second dates?"

"It's just that I – I - I don't want to lead anyone on, when I know that …." Her voice petered out.

Mary crossed her arms in front of her. She loved her friend and wanted her to be happy but it was as plain as the nose on her face that something was blocking her happiness. It was time for some blunt woman-to-woman talk.

"You know what I think? I think you measure every man you meet up against someone else, and those men fall short. Lordy, I'd love to know who on earth that man is. Who ever he is, you left him over a year ago when you came to Boston. I don't know the circumstances, but if you're thinking of returning to him you'd better go fast. If he's as fine as you believe, someone else will snatch him up. If you're not going back, get on with you life woman."

Kitty was taken aback by Mary's frank speech. She looked into her clear hazel eyes. The words had been sharp but the eyes were kind. Maybe she should confide in Mary. It might be good to get another woman's perspective instead of keeping everything bottled up inside. Mary was a good friend, and she was wise and experienced.

"Mary, I – it's complicated but …"

"Hello Ladies." Declan broke the moment. For once neither woman had heard him coming.

Mary wanted to scream. Kitty was about to open up, and there was no telling if that moment would come again. She sighed, "I'll get back to the kitchen and get the pancake batter going."

Grinning impishly, Declan set his thumbs in his vest.

Kitty couldn't help but smile, "My, my Declan you are looking fine today. New clothes and a haircut."

"Ah yes, I've been saving for some self improvement and a bit of enjoyment that I'd like to share. Kitty I've got two tickets to the comedy review going on at the Palace Theatre. The posters say to be prepared to laugh your knickers off. How about going with me tonight?"

"Well, I hope all knickers stay on, but I sure would love to have a good laugh. Thank you Declan."

TBC


	7. Ribbons and Circuses

Hays City

Matt looked up at the sky as he led his prisoner out of Dodge. Dark clouds were amassing and the air had taken on a dampness that chilled one's bones. They plodded on through the cold wetness. The prisoner was resigned to his fate, and made no attempt to escape. Matt was glad for that. Riding through rain, and sleeping on the damp ground in clammy clothes, made his back and leg ache. An unruly prisoner would have been more than an annoyance.

When he reached Hays he and rode directly to the sheriff's office. Two deputies were waiting outside. He handed over his prisoner and spent an hour with the sheriff filling out the necessary paper work. As customary, he saw the 3 lawmen off on the last leg of the journey to get the prisoner to Leavenworth Prison.

With his job complete he thought about heading right back to Dodge, but it was already dark and his leg was throbbing, so he decided to spend the night in the Hays Inn. The owner was delighted to have a US Marshal as a guest and showed him to the nicest room on the second floor. Matt thanked his host and sat on the edge of the bed caring not one bit how nice the room was. He tugged off his boots, taking care not to jar his sore leg, and tried not to think about a time when he could ride for endless hours, in any weather, without feeling the slightest twinge.

He slept uneasily and woke at first light. His back was stiff and his leg ached, but nowhere near as bad as the night before. He paid his bill and went out into the early morning sun. He was pleased that the General Store was already open and pushed through the door. The bells above him jingled and the round-faced proprietor looked up. "Marshal Dillon, I haven't seen you in a dog's age. I just got a shipment of that Swiss chocolate you favor. If I recall correctly, the last time you were in here you bought a big box and had it tied up fancy."

The shopkeeper eagerly pointed to the candy display. Matt remembered the box of chocolates he'd bought for Kitty well over a year before. She'd already left Dodge by the time he got back. He'd kept those chocolates for a long time, often retying the ribbon to keep the box looking pretty. After months of searching for Kitty, the chocolates grew stale and the ribbon became limp. Defeated, he tossed the box into the trash.

"No thanks, just a couple of packs of beef jerky."

The shopkeeper's face fell, and he reached into a large jar to get the requested jerky. Matt glanced around and a row of vibrant colors drew his attention. Hair ribbons were hanging from a rack. The sun shining in the window made the colors glisten. An image of Vivi popped into head. She often had a faded brown ribbon tied to the bottom of her long, blond braid. The shopkeeper followed Matt's gaze, and hurried over to the rack. "These came straight from Paris." He lifted one in his chubby fingers, "The best satin there is, and you can see for yourself how fine the colors are."

"I'll take the blue one." Matt surprised himself with his fast response.

"A grand choice, Marshal. You'll never see a more beautiful shade of blue. I'll pack it up and get you that jerky."

Matt paid for the package and left the shop feeling oddly unsettled. For the first time in 19 years he'd bought a gift for a woman other than Kitty. He let out a long breath. Kitty had left a deep, dark void inside him that no one could fill, but he had to admit that Vivi was shining a ray of light into that darkness. He got on his horse and started back to Dodge.

As he neared town he decided to take a route that would bring him to the Lucky C ranch before he got to Dodge. He crossed the property lines and saw Vivi a few yards away, dressed in her typical work clothes of jeans and a checkered shirt. She was giving instructions to her newest ranch hand, and the young man nodded seriously and hurried away.

"Hello Vivi."

She looked over and her face lit up, "Hello Matt, I didn't know you were back."

"Just now, I'm about to ride into town but I wanted to stop off and give you something." He dismounted and handed her a small paper bag. "Not very fancy wrapping, I'm afraid."

With a bit of hesitation she took the bag and looked inside. Her eyes widened. "Such a beautiful color." She pulled the stringy brown ribbon from her braid and carefully tied the new one on. She looked at Matt and blushed, "I'm sorry if I didn't express my thanks the proper way. I haven't had much practice getting gifts."

He looked into her shinning eyes, "I can see how much you like it."

"Where words are restrained, the eyes often talk a great deal." She shook her head, "There I go quoting a book again."

"It's a fine quote." Matt smiled and resisted the impulse to gently push back a stray hair that was wandering down her face. "I have to get to town. I've been gone 5 days and things pile up."

"Would you like to come for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sure would." He got on his horse. "Oh, I'd like it if Doc came too, if you don't mind."

"That would be wonderful Matt. I'd love to get to know Doc Adams better. I have a feeling he's a wise old soul."

"I'll tell him you said that. See you tomorrow."

He rode off as close to happy as he'd been for a quite some time, but as he turned onto the road to Dodge he winced. His bad leg twinged with every shift in the saddle, it had been a long ride.

Kitty

Kitty buttered slices of bread and placed them on plates for Mary to layer with ham and cheese. "I'll tell you Mary, the circus Declan and I saw last night was amazing. Men flying from the trapezes, elephants dancing, and the clowns were the hilarious."

"You and Declan have been seeing a lot of entertainment lately."

"I guess we have. Aside from that circus, we've seen 2 comedy reviews, a singing storyteller and a play about twins trading places. Every one has been great fun. It feels good not to worry about anything for a few hours and just laugh. Afterwards we come here to make ourselves eggs or sandwiches and talk."

"Talk?"

"Well yes, about the shows we've seen, the customers at the diner – you know. Listen, the next time we go to a show you should come with us. Declan always insists on paying for my ticket, but yours will be my treat. How about it?"

"Lordy, I don't think Declan will thrilled to have me tagging along."

"Oh Mary, don't be silly. We're family. Declan's like a brother to me and you're like a big sister or an aunt. The three of us will have a great time."

"Kitty, Declan might not be looking at things….

"Hello Ladies." Declan poked his head into the kitchen. His hair was slicked back and his grin infectious. "Tis already noon and there's a customer outside. I'm unlocking the door for lunch. I hope those sandwiches are ready."

TBC


	8. Life Strikes

Late that Night

Matt pushed himself from his desk and stretched his achy back. After stopping off to give Vivi the hair ribbon, he rode into town and had been going non-stop. There were 3 big stacks of mail sitting on his desk, but every time he sat down to start reading he was interrupted. The problems seemed endless - stolen chickens, land disputes, fistfights, a broken down stage coach with stranded passengers, a lost child, drunken cowboys and on and on. By the time he sat down for an uninterrupted look at the mail, it almost midnight. He sent Festus home and started plowing through the piles. An hour had gone by before he realized it was past time for late night rounds. He buckled on his gun belt and hurried outside ignoring his throbbing leg.

The streets were deserted. He went down Front Street feeling for any hint of tension or strangeness in the air. The Lady Gay Saloon was closed tight and no late night drunks were loitering about. The same was true of the Happy Horse, the Golden Nugget and the Long Branch. He walked up and down the alleyways making sure every door was locked and no one was lurking in the dark. A sudden movement caught his eye. A man darted out of the alley and ran.

"Stop." Matt ran after him.

The man turned and fired, missing Matt by a mile.

Matt spotted a cash bag in the man's hand and knew he must have broken into a store or saloon.

The thief ran hard and changed directions. Matt lengthened his stride. He spotted a horse tied to a tree and knew that's where the thief was headed.

"Hold it."

Still running the thief turned and fired. He missed again. Matt pointed his gun, aiming to hit. Out of nowhere a pain shot up his leg and it collapsed under him. In agony and confused he grabbed his leg with one hand and fired with the other. He missed his mark and tried to get up. The pain overwhelmed him; he could barely move his leg. The thief jumped onto his horse and galloped away.

Folks flowed into the streets. Festus and Doc reached him first.

Matt grimaced and gripped his leg, "Festus, get a couple of men and go after him before he gets too far."

"But Matthew, ya leg are ya hit?"

"Go Festus, now."

Festus nodded, "Burke, Jimmy cum on. We'll git on his trail easy with the moon bein so bright."

The three men headed off. Doc had Matt's leg in his hands and saw that it wasn't bleeding. He turned to the crowd. "Show's over folks. I'll take care of the marshal. Go on home."

The crowd slowly disbursed with much muttering. Doc waited until the street was empty before helping Matt stand. Gritting his teeth and leaning heavily on Doc, he managed to slowly limp up the stairs to Doc's office.

He laid down on the examination table, and Doc worked on the leg until the pain eased enough for the lawman to breath normally. "Doc, what happened? That leg went out from under me like it was shot and it hurt like the dickens."

"Matt," Doc paused and rubbed his mustache, "You've taken a bullet in that leg two times. Both were serious wounds, the second worse than the first. And with that one, you tore up the repair work before the leg had a chance to start healing. I came close to amputating, if you remember."

"Of course I remember, but I had to go after Kitty – she'd be dead if I hadn't. She and Festus both."

"I'm not saying you shouldn't have done it Matt. I'm saying there's a price. I was relieved beyond words that I didn't have to amputate that leg, but the continued wear and tear has caught up with you. Tonight the muscles cramped up something fierce and the leg gave out. No man could have continued to stand. Muscles seizures may not sound like much but they're painful and debilitating. Matt, the muscles and tendons in that leg have been pushed as far as they can be."

"Doc," Matt took a deep breath, "Could it happen again?"

"Oh, I can guarantee it will. I can't say when, but most likely when you've had a long, hard ride and you try running on it, or something of that nature." His eyes were kind but his voice unwavering. "I'll say it again, the muscles and tendons in that leg have deteriorated and there is no way back. You've had a limp for a while Matt, some days it's worse than others. You'll continue to walk with that limp, and you can ride a horse, but when you push the leg too hard, it won't hold you up. Plain and simple."

Realization slammed into Matt and a look crossed his face that Doc had never seen. "If that's the truth Doc, I have no right being marshal."

"Hold on Matt, you don't have to resign tomorrow. I'm just saying that you have to think twice before riding half the night or taking off after…." Doc didn't finish the sentence, he realized he was telling Matt that he shouldn't do his job.

"Doc, how can I honestly say to the people in this territory that I am ready to protect them when I have a leg that could fold up under me without warning." He let out a harsh laugh. "I told Kitty I'd know when it was time to take the badge off, I didn't expect to be told by a cramping leg."

Surprised and annoyed by the hint of self-pity in Matt's voice, Doc crossed his arms in front of him. "What in tarnation did you think Matt, that an angel would fly down and tell you it was time to quit?"

"I don't know Doc. There was a fair chance I'd be killed on the job. Most US marshals are. I thought if I wasn't, that somehow I'd know the perfect time to quit. I tried to take the badge off a few times, and was called back with good reason, so I figured - maybe I don't know what I figured."

Doc's voice softened. "Matt, when a man does a job that's needed as much as yours is, and he does it as well as you do - well, I can see how leaving it would be a complicated matter."

"It's simple now Doc. I can't let folks rely on me to be to protect them."

He slid off the table, "Doc, I don't know what I'll be doing when I take the badge off, but I plan to stay around here. It's home."

"I'm awful glad to hear that Matt, awful glad."

Kitty

Kitty and Declan left the Palace Theatre talking a mile a minute about the magic show they'd seen.

"Declan, it was amazing, but we both know it wasn't really magic."

"Kitty, you've got to believe in magic. Just think about leprechauns.

She raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Leprechauns? Tell you what, let's go to the diner; I'll make ham and cheese sandwiches and we'll have a little talk about how those tricks were done."

"Ah Kitty, 'tis a long walk to the diner and it's starting to rain. Why don't we stop at the pub across the street?"

"All right." She was in a great mood and the pub looked warm and inviting. Declan led her to a small, secluded table in the back.

"You seem familiar with the place."

"I'm not much of a drinking man, but I've come here a time or two after work. Would you like a drink?"

"Sure, a beer is fine." He ordered 2 beers and a plate of cheese and crackers.

The waiter returned quickly and Declan took a sip. "Kitty I admit, leprechauns or no, a bit of sleight of hand was responsible for some of what we saw."

"Glad you see it that way, leprechauns or no." She laughed and sipped her beer.

He downed the rest of his and ordered a second. It arrived quickly.

"It's been grand, hasn't it Kitty? Seeing shows and having our late night snacks."

"It sure has Declan. It's felt so good to laugh."

He took a deep swallow of beer, gazed at her and tiled his head.

"What are you thinking, Declan?"

"I am thinking dear Kitty, that you are beautiful." He leaned over and kissed her lips.

Startled she pulled away, "Declan, what are you doing?"

"Kitty we've been dating regular. I am doing what we both want."

"Dating – oh no - Declan we're friends – you're like a brother – I thought – I didn't mean…."

His face reddened with hurt and anger. "You go out with me, have late night meals with me - am I not a real man to you? A peg leg isn't good enough for you. Is that it?"

"Declan, your leg has nothing to do with it." She tried to take his hand. " Declan, please – I don't - I'm sorry."

"You don't know what sorry means." He yanked his hand away and stormed off. Kitty started to follow but the bartender stepped in front of her. "Lady how about the bill? Somebody has to pay for 3 beers and a cheese plate." She dug into her purse and pulled out a bunch of bills, "Here, this should cover it." She shoved passed him and hurried outside. It was dark and pouring rain but she could see Declan across the street hurrying away.

"Declan, wait. We have to talk."

He kept walking.

"Declan please." She started running on her side of the street, splashing through puddles. When she was opposite him, she called across the street "Declan, stop. We need to talk."

He kept walking. She ran into the street.

"Lady. Watch out. LADY"

The carriage hit. She screamed and fell. The horses reared, one kicked her in the head. The driver got his team under control and jumped down. Declan turned and raced towards her. She lay motionless in a puddle of water and blood.

TBC


	9. What Now?

The Next Evening

Sitting across the dinner table from Vivi, Matt pushed his food around on his place and occasionally took a small bite. He wouldn't have been able to tell you what he was eating if you asked him. Vivi's attempts at conversation had fallen flat all evening but she decided to try again.

"Matt, I thought Doc Adams would be joining us for dinner."

"What was that? Oh, he had to go out on a call. Mr. Evans had an accident on his farm."

"Mr. Evans? That's a shame. He and his family have it tough on their little farm. I'll bring some food out to them tomorrow."

"I'm sure they'd appreciate that." He fell silent again and went back to moving his mashed potatoes around on his plate.

"Matt, what is it? Something is really bothering you. I'm a good listener. Maybe I can help."

He set his fork down and looked across the table. Sharing his feelings had never come naturally to him. Kitty had gotten him to open up with the people he was close to, but he'd never revealed himself to anyone the way he did to Kitty.

"Matt, telling me what's wrong won't make it worse. On the other hand it could help." She folded her arms on the table and leaned forward.

He took a deep breath, "Vivi, I'm giving up the badge. Something happened with my leg last night that made me realize that I can no longer do the job the way it has to be done. I wired the war department this morning. They asked me to stay on another month. Then they'll send a replacement."

It took a moment for his words to sink in. "Matt, it's hard for me to imagine not having you as marshal, looking out for us all." She reached across the table and took his hand. "That badge has been a big part of your life. In a way it reflects who you are, but you are who you are, with or without the badge. Matt, you have to know that you can't be replaced, not really. They're sending someone else to try to do the job. One person can't replace another, no matter who he or – or – she is."

He met her eyes and took in what she was saying.

She looked into his clear blue eyes. They had never mentioned Kitty's name, but she knew they were both thinking of her. She spoke softly. "Matt, everyone has things to offer, some more than others. When it comes to being a marshal, the next man to wear that badge won't have your ability or wisdom, but life has to go on. He'll try his best and maybe, eventually, he'll find a way to fill the void you leave, even though he can't be you. She paused and took a breath, "It's like turning a page to a new chapter. Do you know what's next for you?"

He leaned back in his chair and shook his head, "It may sound silly, but I didn't expect leaving this job to happen so suddenly. I do know I'll be staying close to Dodge, it's my home." He let out a sigh. "As for what I'll do next and how I'll earn a living, I just don't know."

She started to speak, paused, doubted herself, and decided to risk sounding foolish. Desperately trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice she continued. "Matt, you know horses and are good with them. You enjoy being here – you seem to like – I mean - the Lucky C seems to suit you. Did you ever think about – well – the possibility of becoming a – a partner here?"

He was taken by surprise and didn't answer right away. She jumped to her feet. "I'm making a fool of myself." She stepped away with tears in her eyes and turned her back to him.

Still processing her words, he slowly stood. "You are not a fool. You are a wonderful, smart, accomplished, desirable woman." He put a hand on her arm and turned her to face him, "I just need time to – to turn the page for that new chapter."

Biting her lower lip, she nodded. He leaned over and gently kissed her. She kissed him back, and their lips lingered.

When they separated. She looked up at him. "You let me know when you want to come back for dinner. If you want to wait a while, I'll understand."

"Is tomorrow all right?"

She smiled and nodded. "See you tomorrow."

Boston

Kitty lay motionless in a room in St. Michael's Hospital. Mary sat on a chair beside her bed, holding her hand. Declan stomped back and forth gesturing wildly and muttering angrily. Mary looked at him and hissed, "Declan, cursing yourself won't help Kitty. Settle down."

The door opened and a doctor breezed in. It was the same square-jawed, mid-thirties doctor who'd admitted Kitty the day before. Without acknowledging Mary or Declan he briskly checked the bandages on Kitty's ribs and foot. He moved her left shoulder in a circular motion, lifted her eyelids and used a stethoscope to listen to her heart. Without comment he walked to the door.

"Doctor." Mary placed her body in front of him. He stepped back in surprise.

"Doctor Wilson, we'd like to know how she's doing."

"The cracked ribs are healing, so is the broken foot. Her dislocated shoulder is fine."

"What about her head?"

"She was hit hard on the back of her head and you can see she's still unconscious." His tone made it clear he thought he was wasting his time. "The longer she's unconscious, the greater the chance she won't wake up. If were you I'd get in touch with her relatives." He pushed passed Mary and hurried out the door.

"Why that dirty basta…"

"Cursing the doctor won't help Kitty any more than cursing yourself, but lordy, I wish I knew what would help. Fact is, we don't know if she has relatives, and if she does where they are. We don't know where she came from or who she left behind. She's a woman with no past."

"Damn it all, Mary. This is my fault. I put her here." He punched the door and starting stomping around again.

Mary ignored him and stroked Kitty's head, "Kitty, my sweet dear, I'll think of something. I promise."

TBC


	10. Making a Move

Days Later

Matt

Matt poured himself a cup of coffee and went to his office window to look out on Front Street, just as he'd done thousands of times before. It was different this time. In just three weeks this office would not be his, and the plans he and Kitty had made for when he finally took off the badge, were dead. He didn't blame her for leaving him. She'd put up with more than any other woman would have – and for a lot of years. Yet he wished she'd at least said goodbye. After more than 18 years of sharing their lives, he wished she'd allowed him that, before vanishing from his life.

He took a sip of lukewarm coffee. Kitty had been gone for over a year without a trace or a word. Wherever she was she had a new life, and he wished her happiness.

The door swung open and Doc burst in, "Matt, Festus said you needed to see me. What's wrong? Is it the leg? You look like you didn't get much sleep."

Matt stepped over to shut the door, not wanting to be overheard. "Doc I need to tell you something before it happens. I'm going to ask Vivi Carter if she'll marry at the end of the month when my replacement arrives and my badge is off."

A hundred thoughts raced through Doc's mind, and Matt waited patiently for his friend to collect them. Doc rubbed his mustache, I was going to say it seems kind of sudden, but it doesn't really. Kitty had reasons for leaving, but she left you well over a year ago, and you've turned over every stone trying to find her." He looked at the lawman for a long minute. The stress of the past year showed clearly in his friend's eyes. "And now your years as a lawman are ending. Matt, I know you were still a teenager when you lied about your age to be hired as a deputy. That's a lot of years of wearing a badge." Doc paused and tried to imagine being told that he couldn't practice medicine. He looked into Matt's eyes with deep understanding. "Matt, the foundations of your life have crumbled, but you're what - 44 or 45 years old? There is still time for you to build a new life. You deserve it. No one deserves it more. I see no reason for you to wait. You and Vivian have plans to make."

Matt let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't realized how much he wanted Doc's blessing. "No one can replace Kitty. You know that Doc, but Vivi is a thoughtful and kind and caring person. She and I can build a good life together. You'll get to know her better soon, I promise."

"Matt, she'd have to be a fine person to win your affections."

They looked at each other without speaking, thinking of times past.

"Doc, I'm going out to the Lucky C this afternoon to ask her. Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck for this Matt, I have a feeling she's crazy about you." Doc patted his friend's arm and left. As he walked back to his office, his eyes clouded over with tears. _Oh Kitty, daughter of my heart, I think of you every day and Matt does too. I know you'd want Matt to take this chance for contentment, and for me to find some peace in being part of his family. Please think of us now and again, and know we will always love you._

Boston

Declan and Mary were both in Kitty's hospital room. Mary had taken a break to go home and take a nap. When she returned she'd sent Declan off to do the same. He told her he would, but instead roamed the streets consumed by guilt.

A grey haired, slightly stooped nurse walked in carrying a cup. "Declan, I thought that was you I saw in the lobby."

Declan slowly recognized the nurse who'd tended to him in the army hospital when his leg was amputated, "Nurse Theresa, 'tis a fine thing to see you again."

The nurse smiled at Mary, "Declan is the bravest man I've never known. His wound was so bad the doctors wrote him off, but he proved them wrong."

"Don't be bragging about me. I ain't nothing to be proud off. Kitty's here because of my stupidity, and the doctors have given up on her."

Theresa frowned. "Seeing you survive taught me to not give up on anyone. That's why I'm here." She handed the cup to Mary. It was filled with ice chips. "Your friend is still unconscious so all we can do is try to keep her alive and hope. Keep slipping ice chips into her mouth, keep her lips moist and see if you can get little sips of water into her. That's all you can do unless she wakes up. The truth is, unless she wakes up, we can't keep her alive a whole lot longer. I have to go. I'll try to stop by later."

Declan smacked the wall. "Damn it Mary, I shouldn't have thought of Kitty having them feelings for me. She's got her pick of men."

Mary was alarmed by Declan's growing agitation and red-rimmed eyes. She put a hand on his arm. "Declan, Kitty loved – loves you in her way. When it comes to the other kind of love, I think she measures every man up against some man she wouldn't talk about. She…" Mary stopped. Her eyes widened. She grabbed Declan's hand and pulled. "Come on."

"What are you doing? Kitty shouldn't be alone."

"Kitty is sleeping and her best chance of waking is for us to find that man."

"What man?"

"The man she left behind, the man she's in love with, the man she measures every other man up against."

With Mary pulling insistently Declan stumbled out of the hospital. "Mary we don't even know if such a man exists, and even if he does how do we find him?"

"He exists and we'll find him. There have to be clues in her apartment."

Mary started for the diner at a quicker pace than she'd walked in years. Declan arrived behind her. They were both breathing hard. She unlocked the diner with her key, and they went upstairs to Kitty's apartment. Mary handed Declan a hatpin. "I don't have Kitty's apartment key. Try to open the lock with this."

"You coulda got the key from Kitty's purse."

"I checked. The only thing in there is her gun. Everything else must have flown out when she was hit."

"Gun?"

"Never mind, get the door open."

"I'm not a pro you know, but I'll try."

He gently prodded and within seconds the lock sprang open. He puffed out his chest and opened the door with a flourish. They walked into a sparsely furnished sitting room. Neither of them had been there before. Off of that room was a small bedroom and a tiny washroom. The place was barely decorated, as if Kitty had put all of her efforts into the diner. Mary led Declan into the bedroom and pointed to a dresser. You look in the drawers. I'll look under the bed and in the wash room."

"Look for what?"

"It's obvious, clues Declan, a letter, envelope, notebook, address, name, anything like that."

He nodded dubiously and opened the top drawer. "I can't go through these, it's lady's garments." He lifted his hands to avoid touching anything.

"Lordy, I'll look through the drawers. You look under the bed and in the washroom."

An hour later they'd gone through every inch of the bedroom and washroom twice. Declan shook his head. "There's nothing to find."

"There's got to be. Let's go over every inch of that sitting room."

Declan rolled his eyes as they stepped back into the small room. "There's just a chair, a lamp and a rack with some magazines. There ain't nothing to find."

"Keep looking."

Declan was dutifully looking through the magazine rack when Mary saw a narrow door she hadn't noticed before. "Look here, a broom closet."

"We ain't looking for a broom."

She opened it. The narrow closet was empty except for a suitcase leaning against the back. She dragged it out and tried the latch. "Declan, come pick this lock."

With a skeptical shake of the head he pulled out the hatpin and opened the lock. "See Mary, it's empty. Why would Kitty keep anything in a suitcase?" He started to close it.

"Wait Declan, there something peeking out of that compartment." She reached in and pulled out a folded picture frame held shut by a small latch. Holding her breath she carefully opened it. On one side was a picture of Kitty that was 3 or 4 years old. On the other side was the picture of a man.

"Lordy, that there is a fine looking man."

Declan nodded in agreement, "Who do you suppose it is?"

Mary pulled the man's picture out of the frame and looked on the back. There was nothing written on it. Her heart sank.

"Check the back of Kitty's picture."

She slowly pulled out Kitty's photograph and turned it over. She grinned and read aloud, "Kitty and Matt – Dodge."

"Why do you think they're supposed to dodge?"

"Declan sometimes you are a nimcompoop. That has to be a place."

"How was I supposed to know that? Where is it?"

"I don't know, but Charlie at the telegraph office will. He prides himself on knowing every city in the country."

She hurried down the stairs with Declan following close behind. They raced two blocks to the telegraph office. "Charlie I want to send a telegram to Dodge."

A bald man wearing a visor looked up smugly, "You mean Dodge City, Kansas?"

"Where else would I mean?" Mary looked back just a smugly.

"All right, who's it to."

"Matt."

Charlie frowned, "Matt who?"

"They'll know in Dodge City."

He shrugged, "All right what's the message? Who it's to is free, after that it's 50 cents for 10 words. More than that is 10 cents a word.

Mary reached into her pocket, "Declan I only have 20 cents on me."

"I have 30 on me. Can we do with 10 words?"

She nodded. Charlie, I want it to say:

Kitty Russell in Saint Michael's hospital Boston Massachusetts. Mary Callaghan.

TBC


	11. Seeking Answers

Matt

Vivi opened the her front door looking radiant, her long blond hair pulled back and tied at the nape of her neck with the blue ribbon Matt had given her. "You're early, Matt."

"I was hoping we could take a walk before dinner."

"I'd like that. It's lovely out and you'll have a chance to see the new colts in the south pasture."

He took her hand and they walked down the path towards the south fence. He gazed down at her and had to smile. She seemed so fresh and joyful. He gently veered off the path and they stood beneath a large oak tree watching the sun go down. The sky was golden and the air smelled sweet. She smiled up at him. He kissed her tenderly. "Vivi, I hope you know how much I treasure the time we spend together. You know, I always believed that wearing a badge and having a wife didn't mix. There was too much danger and uncertainty, but I'll be taking the badge off at the end of the month and Vivi, I want us to build a life together. I …."

"Marshal, Marshal Dillon."

The couple turned and saw a rider barreling down the path, frantically waving a piece of paper. The man jumped off his horse and sprinted over.

"Marshal, Barney at the telegraph office said to get this to you right away."

Matt muttered to himself, "3 more weeks of being marshal." He grabbed the telegram "Couldn't this have waited a couple of hours."

"Barney said you'd want to see it."

Matt unfolded the small paper rectangle and read the words. The color drained from his face. Vivi saw his face and was alarmed. She stepped closer so she could read the message.

 _Kitty Russell in Saint Michael's hospital Boston Massachusetts. Mary Callaghan._

She nodded ever so slightly, "She needs you." Her voice was barely audible.

"Vivi, I …"

"I know, Matt. Just go."

She watched Matt ride off and didn't move until the last speck of dust had settled behind him. Her mind was reeling. God hadn't put a better man on his green earth than Matt Dillon, and he cared for her enough to want to build a life with her. Her - Vivi Carter - the daughter whose father wanted a son, the girl who had only had books for friends, the woman who couldn't have children. Matt Dillon thought he could build a life with her. He didn't love her the way she loved him, or the way he loved Kitty Russell. But he loved her enough to believe that something good was possible. What would happen now? What should happen now? She retreated to her room with its shelves of books. From the time she was a child, that's where she went to seek answers. She never knew her mother, and her father wasn't interested in talking, so she'd invented a kind of game as a way of finding guidance. Alone in her room, with the door shut tight, she'd randomly pick a book and let it fall open, believing that she'd find a message in the first words she saw.

She grabbed a book from a shelf and sat down. Looking straight ahead, she let the book fall open on her lap. She looked down.

 _He would not stay for me, and who can wonder?_

She slowly closed the book. She knew the Houseman poem by heart. It was about love lost.

Was Matt lost to her? She thought back to the rare times her father had brought her to town when she was a teenager. She had a crush on Matt, as did every teenage girl and young woman in or near Dodge, but when she saw Matt and Kitty together she was taken with them. Kitty was beautiful, sophisticated and kind, but more than that she was Matt's equal. She'd see them in Delmonico's, Matt leaning into Kitty to listen carefully, the two of them laughing at a secret joke, Kitty teasing Matt the way no one else would tease the marshal.

Vivi leaned back in her chair. She could never be Matt's equal the way Kitty was. He respected her and had a place in his heart for her, but she and Matt could never have what he and Kitty did. However things played out, that was the truth.

Dodge

Matt galloped towards Dodge repeating the words in the telegram over and over in his head. He never imagined that Kitty would pick Boston as a place to settle, but now that he thought about it, it made sense. She didn't want to be found; so going to a far off city where she had no connections was brilliant. Aside from that, Boston was the busiest port in the country. Even if he'd thought to look there, she would have been hard to find.

As soon as he reached town he hurried up the stairs to Doc's and burst in without knocking.

"What's wrong, what's going on?"

Matt thrust the telegram into his old friend's hands. Shock and worry crossed the physician's face as he read the 10 words. He looked up knowing what Matt was feeling. "You going?"

Matt nodded. "This wire doesn't mean she wants to see me, but the woman, Mary Callaghan, must have had a reason for sending it."

"I'm going with you."

"No, Doc." Matt slowly shook his head.

"She's a daughter to me, Matt."

I know Doc, but just the other day you told me that you've never had so many women with hard pregnancies, children with fevers and men with bad injuries. Kitty is in a hospital. She has doctors. They may not be as good as you, but she had medical care. Are you really going to leave the people who are counting on you?"

Doc set his shoulders back and whispered hoarsely. "You're right Matt. I took an oath. Not only that, there are people here who will suffer and maybe even die if I don't help them. My personal feelings can't come first, and I thank you for reminding me of that. Of course that's something you and I have shared for many years." He put a hand on Matt's arm. "Get going. Send word as soon as you can."

"The next train heading east leaves in 20 minutes. I'll be on it. I have to talk to Festus about watching over the town. Doc, I need you to answer the telegram. Make it from me. Just say I'm coming."

Boston

Once the wire was sent off to Dodge, Declan went back to the hospital to sit with Kitty. Mary stayed in the telegraph office hoping for a response.

An hour went by, two hours. Her heart was sinking. Maybe she was wrong, maybe that Matt person didn't care about Kitty and that's why she left. Maybe…

"Mrs. Callaghan, I have a response to your telegram."

She hurried over and grabbed the message, "I'm on my way. Matt Dillon, US Marshal.

Mary smiled for the first time in days – a US Marshal at that, and a find looking man, lordy

TBC


	12. Waking Up

Carrying a small duffle bag, Matt stepped off the train in Boston. He'd been told by a friendly, fellow-passenger that St. Michael's Hospital was a mile from the station, and hiring a hansom cab was the best way to get there.

Standing head and shoulders above the crowd, he cut through the multitude of people bustling about, and hurried towards the row of cabs lined up outside the station.

A pale, thin man wearing a top hat and red jacket hurried over. "Hello sir, name's Johnny. Need a cab?"

"Yep, if you know where St. Michael's Hospital is."

"Climb aboard. We locals call it St. Mickey's. I'll get you there quick, and point out some useful things on the way."

Johnny got into the driver's seat, and flicked the reins. "Over on the left is Orloff's Bakery. Mr. Orloff has three of them, all have that red awning. Michael Gordon's print shop is on the right. I hear tell he prints the wanted posters that get sent to all parts of the country. There's the New Branch Diner." He sadly shook his head, "It's closed indefinitely."

The name of the diner made Matt look up. "Why's it closed?"

"The owner was in an accident." Johnny's voice rasped with emotion. "Wonderful woman. I was a drunk living on the street until she came along. She filled me with food and belief in myself. Because of her, I straightened out and am earning a living."

There was no doubt in Matt's mind about who that woman was.

They reached the hospital and Johnny jumped down. "Here we are sir, just go to the information desk." Matt added a generous tip to the fare, and hurried inside. Minutes later, with a racing heart, he tapped on the door of room 168. A weary woman in her 50's answered and looked him up and down. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Lordy, you're Matt. You are - lordy." He took off his hat, "Ma'am, Matt Dillon. You must be Mary Callaghan. What happened to Kitty? Why is she here?"

"She was struck by a carriage and has busted ribs and a broken foot. The big worry is the blow to her head. She hasn't woke up. Declan and me are scared for her life."

"Who is Declan, and would you mind telling me what your connection to Kitty is?"

"Me and Declan work for Kitty at the New Branch Diner, but really we're her friends, I'd even say family. Kitty's a grand person. We love her.

"I'd like to see her."

Mary put her hands on her hips, "Matt Dillon, I'd like to know what your connection to Kitty is. All I know is she kept your picture next to hers. Before I let you in, I want to make sure I did the right thing in contacting you."

Matt understood Mary's concern and was touched by her protectiveness. He chose his words carefully. "Kitty and I shared more than 18 years of our lives. Things got complicated, but neither of us would want to see the other hurt in any way."

Satisfied, she stepped aside. Matt entered and vaguely noted an agitated man with a peg leg and bloodshot eyes, sitting off to the side. He turned his attention to Kitty. His heart twisted at how small and vulnerable she seemed. He sat by the bed and held her hand. Her skin was pale and dry. He took a moist cloth and gently dabbed her lips. She didn't stir.

"Kitty, Kitty can you open your eyes?" She didn't move. "Kitty, it's me." He thought her breathing changed but wasn't sure.

"Mary, has a doctor been to see her today?"

"He had a quick look, but he's given up on her."

Declan stomped over to Matt and spit out his words. "I'll speak plain. I fell in love with Kitty. She don't love me, and never gave no other man a chance neither. Mary says it's because someone has her heart, and she thinks that someone's you. If that's so – well - if Kitty don't come back for you, she ain't coming back."

Matt swallowed hard and looked at Kitty's motionless body. He'd come to Boston thinking she no longer loved him, but if this fellow was right, she still had feelings for him, maybe even strong feelings.

He softly kissed her forehead. "Kitty."

Her breathing deepened. Mary squeezed Declan's hand.

Slowly and tenderly, Matt ran finger down her cheek. "Kitty, I don't know if you want me here, and I'll leave when you say, but for everything we shared, please do one thing for me. Kitty, please just open your eyes and look at me."

Her eyelids fluttered. The room held its breath. Kitty slowly opened her eyes, and looked at him. "Matt, how - I didn't want…" Her voice was weak and petered out.

"Kitty, let's just get you well. That's all that matters right now."

Mary handed him a cup of water. "Have her drink, I'll get some broth."

Matt carefully lifted Kitty's head and held the cup to her lips. He didn't notice Declan cursing himself and storming out the door.

Mary quickly returned with a bowl of chicken broth and Matt gently spooned it into Kitty's mouth. She drifted off into a peaceful sleep feeling warm and safe.

Hours later, she opened her eyes and looked across the room. Mary was quietly speaking to Matt. She could hear a few words - carriage, horses, rain – and knew Mary was explaining what had happened" Careful not to reveal she was awake, Kitty kept her eyes on Matt. There he was, everything she wanted and needed in a man. She'd left him when he was out of town, because she knew she wouldn't have the strength to say goodbye. She planned to never see him again, but here he was. The question was what to do now. It wasn't a matter of what she wanted; it was a matter of what was best for her and for him too.

Her eyes grew heavy and she fell into a healing sleep.

Mary whispered to Matt, "Lordy, I'm grateful there's hope for Kitty, but I am worried about Declan. He ain't been the same since the accident – ain't even slept. He's overcome with self-hatred and guilt. 'Til now, being here for Kitty steadied him some, but now she's awake and he can't face her. He's in a bad state Matt, but he has a good heart and Kitty cares about him. She doesn't love him the way he hoped, but she loves him. If anything happened to him it would hurt her deep. I don't know where he ran off to, but you have to find him before he does something crazy."

"Mary, I don't know Boston. I have no idea where to look."

"Lordy Matt, you're a US Marshal. Surely you've got ways to figure such things out."

Declan

Declan slapped a coin on the bar. "Another whiskey." He was determined to drown his guilt and forget he was a foolish peg leg, whose grand ideas almost killed Kitty. He tossed back the drink and made a face at the bitter taste. "Another." He slapped down 2 coins. "And keep them coming"

"Slow down mister." Joe, the bartender, didn't like men passing out on his shift.

"I said keep them coming." Declan slammed his fist on the bar and almost feel over."

The man on the next stool laughed, "Joe, just give him another. What does a peg leg have to live for except another drink."

Declan's eyes narrowed at the man. He tossed more coins on the bar. His pockets were full. He'd emptied out his _Self-Improvement_ box. "Mister, I got money. I'll buy you a drink to prove it, and one for the lady you're with. She's awful pretty to be with a brute like you."

The man clenched his fists. The woman put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't start Frank. Just take the drinks."

Joe set down 3 whiskeys. The lady looked at Declan, "Thanks mister."

Declan lifted his glass, "You're a beauty, too bad you're with a beast."

Frank stood, "Shut up or you won't know what hit you."

The woman pushed him down, "Let him talk. The poor peg leg probably goes begging for his drinking money."

Frank laughed. "You're right Eileen. He's just a pathetic beggar."

Declan turned purple with rage. He swung his wooden leg and knocked the stool out from under Frank. The man's butt hit the floor. Eileen's hands flew to her mouth to cover her laugh. Frank scrambled to his feet, and smashed a fist into Declan's face. He went flying and flopped onto his back. Too drunk to try to stand, all he could do was sit up. Frank kicked him in the chest. Declan fell back, helpless and humiliated. He spotted a silverware rack close by and grabbed a steak knife. Frank was walking away, laughing hysterically. Declan lifted the knife and aimed. He could taste revenge and pulled his arm back to throw the knife into Frank's back. A huge hand grabbed his wrist and squeezed. "What?" Declan dropped the knife and looked up with bleary eyes. Matt's clear, blue ones looked back.

Frank turned, "That peg leg was gonna kill me. Eileen says he was gonna throw a knife."

Matt got Declan to his feet and looked at Frank with a focused calm. "The lady made a mistake. It happens."

Frank paused, instinct told him to leave well enough alone. "Yeah, it happens."

Matt tipped his hat at Eileen, "Ma'am." He steadied Declan and lead him outside."

Declan started to speak but nausea gripped him and he emptied his stomach into the street. Matt held on to his arm. Declan ran a sleeve across his mouth, "It ain't the booze making me sick. It's what I almost done. They acted like I was a low-life, and they were right. Kitty almost died because of me, and now I almost killed a man for no good reason."

"Declan." The Irishman didn't look up, but Matt knew he was listening. "As a lawman I've seen a lot. One thing I know is that the word 'almost' is real important. It can give you something to think about, but it let's you have another chance."

"Another chance for what?"

"That's for you to decide. Mary says that Kitty thinks a lot of you. Are you going to prove her wrong?"

Declan slowly met Matt's eyes. "Nope." He straightened up, "Thanks for your help,"

"Everyone needs help now and again, no matter who they are."

Declan nodded, "I'll get cleaned up and go back to the hospital. Now that Kitty's awake, she'll want her friends around.

TBC

..


	13. Deciding to Talk

Two Days Later

Supported by two plump pillows, Kitty sat up in her hospital bed, happy to be alive and with friends. Her busted ribs prevented her from taking deep breaths and her broken foot kept her from walking, but her appetite was good and she was getting stronger by the minute.

Declan kissed Kitty's cheek, "I'm going to have a visit with Nurse Theresa, but I'll be back. I'm glad I told you everything that happened. I ain't proud of it, but 'tis good to have it off my chest." He smiled at Mary. "I'm a lucky man to have you both as friends, and to have a man like Matt on my side." He went out the door, and Mary slowly shook her head in astonishment. "Lordy, that was quite a tale he told about Matt stopping him from committing murder. It's hard to picture dear Declan doing such a thing."

"He wasn't himself Mary. We should all be thankful that Matt thought to check the saloons in the seedy part of town, and found him in time. I'm also glad that Declan decided to talk about it."

"I'm surprised that Matt didn't tell us what he did for Declan."

"I'm not." Kitty shook her head. "I know Matt, and I'm sure he felt it was Declan's story to tell, or not tell if he didn't want to."

"Lordy, that Matt Dillon is something."

The two women drifted off into silence. Mary wondered about the diner, and Matt Dillon, and how long Kitty would be in the hospital. Kitty hadn't confided in her and she didn't know what to make of anything.

Kitty was thinking about Matt. They hadn't spoken of the future. He was concerned with her health, so was wary of talking about things that would cause her stress. She had avoided the topic. Her thoughts went back to her final weeks in Dodge. She was frustrated, scared, angry and tired of arguing. It was like she was becoming someone else, and she didn't like that person. Out of a desperate need for change, she'd left Matt without a word. Looking back she realized how much that must have hurt him. Maybe she could have handled things differently, but maybe not. Now it was time to keep moving forward.

She reached over and took Mary's hand, "Would you do a big favor for me?"

"You know I will."

"Please go to Michael Gordon and Nicholas Orloff and ask them to visit me, one at a time."

Mary stared blankly.

"You remember them, don't you Mary? They're regulars at the diner. Mike Gordon owns the print shop and Orloff has the bakeries."

"Lordy Kitty, I ain't daft. Of course I remember them. I also remember you went on one date with each of them. Why would you want to see them now?"

"I just want to make the best decisions I can. Will you do it?"

"Of course." Mary got to her feet, still mystified. She opened the door and came face to face with Matt, holding a tray of food.

"Matt, what do you have there?"

"Oatmeal and sweet buns, Kitty's favorite breakfast."

Mary smiled and looked over her shoulder, "Kitty, your favorite breakfast is here."

Matt set the tray on Kitty's lap, and she savored every bite while they chatted about this and that. There was a knock on the door, and Dr. Wilson walked in without waiting for an answer. Matt removed Kitty's tray and stood to make space. "Hello, Doctor Wilson." The grim physician nodded slightly. He checked Kitty's pulse, looked look in her eyes and listened to her heart. "You continue to improve, Miss Russell." Without further comment, he left the room. Kitty lifted an eyebrow at Matt, "It's almost like he resents the fact that I'm getting better."

"He gave up on you, and he's the kind of man who can't stand being wrong."

Kitty shook her head, "Doc, would hate him."

"Sure would. Matter of fact, I plan on telling Doc about him when I get home." Matt smiled, "It will get a real rise out of him."

They looked at each other at the mention of home. "Kitty, I should get back soon I… "

She interrupted. "We have to talk, don't we?"

"Only if you feel up to it."

"I do and we can't put it off any longer."

"Kitty, there are things I have to tell you."

"Matt, I – I want to go first, please."

He nodded reluctantly and sat close to the bed so she didn't have to strain to speak up. His body was filled with tension.

"Matt, I left you because I thought – I knew – we were making each other unhappy. We weren't talking or laughing anymore. When we were together we argued, and when we weren't together I was consumed with worry and anger.

"Kitty, things are …"

She lifted a hand to stop him. "Please Matt, let me finish." She paused to choose her words. Matt waited. "When I left I figured you'd search for me, so I picked a place you wouldn't think to look, and even if you did, I'd be hard to find. I started a new life. I own a business and have friends, good friends." She looked directly into his eyes. "But Matt, the whole time, it's been like part of me is missing. I don't have words for how much I've missed and longed for you." She stopped to blink back tears. "When I opened my eyes and saw you sitting here, my heart sang and the world got brighter. I need you Matt, so if you're not too angry with me for leaving the way I did, I want us to try again. I want that more than anything."

Joy, relief, amazement washed over Matt, and it took a minute for him to find his voice. "Kitty, I want that more than anything too. But, there are things you have to know. Some of them you may not like."

She saw the worry in his eyes, "Cowboy, whatever you have to say, I'm ready. If there's a problem we'll face it together."

He moved over onto the bed and put his arm around her. The closeness gave them a kind of solace they'd forgotten could exist. She put her head on his shoulder. "I'm all ears." She giggled a little, "I'm also all yours." Pulling her even closer he began. He explained what happened with his leg, and how it forced him to face reality and give up the badge. He confessed his worries about what to do next and how to earn a living. Then he told her about Vivian Carter and the feelings he had for her.

"Kitty, it could never be what I feel for you. You have to know that."

"I do know that Matt." She kissed his neck softly.

"I don't want her to be hurt Kitty, but I know she's going to be."

"Matt, Vivian sounds like a special person, and I know you are. The conversation you have to have with her won't be easy, but I think she'll understand."

"Kitty," He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Does this mean you'd be willing to marry a broken down lawman with no prospects for the future, and not even a home to take you to?"

She laughed, "Tell you what. I'd be willing to marry a soon to be ex-lawman who is the best man I know, and the only man I'll ever really love. That is, if he asks me."

"Kitty Russell, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

They smiled at the simplicity of it all, and their lips met.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE. EVERYBODY STAY CALM"

"OVER THERE PEG LEG. DOC YOU COME WITH ME"

Shouts, screams and the sound of running came from the lobby.

Matt jumped to his feet and cracked the door slightly to get a peek at what was happening.

"What's going on Matt?"

"3 gunmen in the lobby. One has a gun on Doctor Wilson. The other two have Declan, Nurse Theresa, another nurse, a woman with a baby and an old man."

He continued peering through crack. "They don't seem interested in going into any of the patient's rooms."

TBC


	14. Being Who You Are

Matt had the door to Kitty's hospital room cracked open just enough to see outside, and monitor the gunmen who had taken control of the lobby.

"What's happening now Matt?" She pushed herself to the edge of the bed, frustrated that she couldn't get up and see for herself.

"Not much movement. Two of the gunmen are still holding Declan, and the others. The third one is the ringleader. He has a gun on Doctor Wilson." Matt opened the door a tiny bit more to hear better.

"Boss, we rounded up everybody who was in the lobby. They're scared enough to pee in their pants.

"Yep, and we locked the front door so no one can come in."

"Good job Gus and Max. We've got everybody except the sick people who are in their rooms. They won't come out if they know what's good for them. As soon as Doctor Wilson gives us what we want, we'll be on our way."

"And just what do you think I'm going to give you?" The doctor tried to sound commanding but his voice was trembling.

"Doc, you're going to open the safe that's sitting behind that desk, and hand over everything that's inside. That means drugs and cash. A hospital like this has plenty of both. Now get to it."

Doctor Wilson tried to stall by walking ridiculously slowly. "Move it Doc. I won't shoot you, you know the combination to the safe, but I will shoot someone else to encourage your cooperation.

White as a sheet, Wilson hurried around the desk and bent down to unlock the safe. He froze for an instant, pivoted and grabbed a gun from the desk. With two shaky hands he pointed the pistol at Boss. Sweat poured down his face.

Matt's jaw clenched as he watched. "Damn it Kitty, that fool doctor has a gun, but no idea how to use it. He's making things worse."

Boss looked at Watson and smirked. "You're not holding that gun too steady, Doc."

"S-s-steady enough. Don't think I won't shoot."

In one motion Boss stepped forward and knocked the gun from Wilson's hands. It flew across the room. "Doctor, that was real stupid." He turned to his partners, "Boys we'd best show this doctor we don't take no nonsense. We have to kill somebody, it's as simple as that. I got an idea. To show how serious we are, I'll kill a helpless patient. I'll drag one out of one of those rooms." He pointed to the closest room, Kitty's. "That one right there, room 168."

Horrified, Doctor Wilson's mouth moved but no sound emerged. Boss calmly walked towards Kitty's room, ready to kill whoever was inside. Matt saw him coming and didn't move. Wrestling the gun from Boss's hands was his only hope, but that wouldn't stop the other two men.

Declan and the others in the group looked on with horror as Boss neared room 168. "Wait." All eyes turned to Declan. "'Tis a waste of time going to such trouble to get a helpless patient." He forced a grin. "Look at me, I'm as helpless as anyone. Why not shoot me."

Gus and Max looked at each other in confusion, not knowing what to do. Boss laughed, "Why not? OK peg leg, you'll do. Step out here."

Declan moved out of the group. He glanced at the gun that had been knocked out of Doctor Wilson's hands. It on the floor halfway across the room.

Matt watched Boss turn around and walk toward Declan with a raised gun. "Kitty, I have to stop him. Wish I had I gun, but I don't." He started to push the door open."

"Wait, I almost forgot." She reached in her purse and tossed her derringer over. Matt caught it. It seemed tiny in his big hand.

Boss was smiling. "Goodbye peg-leg."

Matt shoved the door open. "Hold it." Boss turned to fire at the voice. Matt shot first, and hit him in the chest. Gus and Max starting shooting, Matt ducked and ran, slamming the door behind him to protect Kitty. He fired back. Gus was hit and fell, but kept shooting. Max had a clear shot at Matt and took aim. Gathering every ounce of his strength, Declan hurled his body across the room and landed on his stomach, next to the gun that was on the floor. He grabbed it and fired at Max. The gunman crumbled. Matt put a second bullet into Gus. The room was silent.

Matt hurried over to Declan, "Thanks for your help. That was close."

"Everyone needs help now and again, no matter who they are."

Matt smiled and helped Declan to his feet. "Would you go fill Kitty in, she can't stand not knowing every detail about everything." Declan nodded, "I kind a noticed that." Matt gave a short laugh. "I'll be there as soon as I make sure everyone's all right."

Declan found Kitty standing at the door, balanced on her good foot and holding the broken one in the air. He put an arm around her waist. "Kitty you shouldn't be up."

"Declan Murphy, that was quite a performance." He glowed at the praise. She squeezed his hand and they looked out into the lobby. Max was still alive and Matt was urging Wilson to give him medical care. The physician argued, but Matt insisted until Wilson threw up his hands and went over to the wounded man. Kitty pressed her lips together, Doc Adams would really hate that man.

Leaning on Declan for support, she watched Matt go to each person who'd been held in the lobby, calming then and making sure they were all right. That was her Matt. She noticed how badly he was limping, and realized how much more vulnerable his leg had become since she left Dodge. His days as a lawman were over, but whatever he did, he would be Matt Dillon, and she was glad of it.

"Kitty, let me help you back to bed." Declan laughed, "Mary will be back soon and I have another amazing tale to tell. Only this time I'm proud of what I did."

Kitty smiled, "And you should be. You, Declan Murphy are a fine person. Don't you ever forget it." With Declan's help she got back to bed. She was determined to heal quickly. She'd had just about enough of St. Michael's Hospital.

One Week Later

Mary sat beside Kitty on her hospital bed, and picked up a brush. With partly healed ribs, Kitty still couldn't raise her arms above her head, but Mary was happy to brush her friend's beautiful red hair. "When I finish this, I'll help you dress."

"Thank you Mary, Matt will be here with a carriage soon."

"Lordy, that Matt of yours is something."

"He's the best."

Mary set the brush down. "Yet Kitty, from what you've told me, I understand your thinking when you left and came to Boston. I understand how hard things were for you."

Kitty inched her way to the edge of the bed, "I'm just glad that fate gave us another chance. That accident turned out to be a blessing in disguise, and you searching my apartment and finding those photographs was a miracle. I'll always be grateful to you."

Mary blushed and turned to get Kitty clothes. She lifted a white ruffled blouse and let out a heavy sign. "Lordy, I can't believe you're leaving on the afternoon train."

"Mary, you and Declan will be fine. He's already working at Mike Gordon's print shop and you'll be head baker at Orloff's new bakery."

"Lordy, I could a passed right out, when I learned that arranging for jobs was your reason for wanting to see Mr. Gordon and Mr. Orloff."

Kitty smiled, "I had to make sure that you and Declan would be all right, if things worked out with Matt the way I hoped."

"Still, I'll be missing you something terrible."

"I'll miss you too, but we'll stay in touch, I promise."

"Good, and knowing that you are happy warms me. You are going back to a new life." She laughed, "That's something not many people can say. Have you and Matt set a date for the nuptials?"

"No." Kitty gingerly put her arms into the sleeves of her blouse. "We don't want to announce anything until Matt's had a chance to speak to Vivi Carter. She's a good person and I'm sorry she's being hurt." Kitty sighed, "I'm sorry for the pain Declan went through too."

"Kitty, I've seen a lot over the years and one thing I've learned is that love is a tricky beast. That's why you and your Matt are so lucky. Your feelings for each other mesh perfect."

"We are lucky Mary. I just wish he wouldn't worry so about finding a home and earning a living.

"That seems natural. Lordy, ain't you worried?"

"It may be strange, but no. As long as we're together we'll figure something out."

There was a sharp rap on the door and Kitty smiled, "Come in Matt."

"The carriage is outside, and I've loaded your things." He smiled, "Johnny is driving and insists he won't charge for this ride. He'll always be grateful to you."

"Oh Matt, I didn't do much."

"I know, I know." He rolled his eyes, and help her with her crutches. They walked out of the hospital with Mary following. The two women lingered in an embrace, and then Matt kissed Mary's cheek, "I can't thank you enough for bringing me back to Kitty." Mary nodded, doing her best not to cry. Matt helped Kitty into the carriage and settled in beside her. They were about to take off when they heard a familiar sound – thud, step, thud, step, thud. Declan arrived breathless and wearing his most irresistible smile, "I started at the print shop yesterday. It's fine work and I seem to have a knack for it. Mr. Gordon let me take a break to say goodbye." He looked up at the couple, "May your love knot be sealed with heaven's wax."

With everyone smiling through tears, Johnny flicked the reins. Kitty took Matt's arm, "I can't wait to get home."

"I sent a telegram to Doc so he'd know when we were arriving. You know he'll want to examine you. I also asked him to keep our return quiet for now."

Before they knew it, Johnny was opening the door of the cab. "We're here. I'll help you board the train with your things." He smiled at Kitty, "I sure am glad you came to Boston. You changed a lot of lives for the better."

TBC


	15. The Right Words

Festus peered down the railroad tracks and gave a little hop. "She's a comin Doc." He clapped his hands together and grinned.

Doc was doing his best to appear calm, but the tremor in his voice betrayed his emotions. "Golly, it'll be good to see Kitty again."

"Sure will Doc, but I still don't git Matthew sayin we gotta be all hushed about it."

"It's only right Festus. Kitty and Matt don't want the gossip mill spinning before he has a chance to talk to Vivian. It's the fair thing for everyone."

The noise of the approaching train ended their conversation, and as it pulled in, they saw Matt standing at the exit with Kitty next to him on crutches. Matt scooped her into his arms, grabbed her crutches with one hand and carried her down the steps. She immediately spotted Doc and Festus, and waved so hard she almost fell out of Matt's arms. He carried her over to the two beaming men and carefully set her down with her crutches. Festus took off his hat. "Miss Kitty, Dodge ain't been the same without ya." She kissed his cheek. He blinked hard and his mouth twisted. Matt knew he was struggling with his emotions and stepped in. "Festus, Kitty's bags are on board. Would you mind getting them?"

"I'll do her." He hurried off, glad to be useful.

Doc quickly realized there was no point in trying not to cry, and allowed his tears to flow as he embraced the daughter of his heart. "Kitty, I thought I'd never see you again."

"Oh Doc, I'm so sorry. I should have written or I shouldn't have….."

"Kitty." Doc, gently touched her cheek, "This is not a time for should haves or shouldn't haves. It's a time to rejoice and look ahead." He took a deep breath to regain his composure. "Let's get you up to my office so I can see how good those Boston doctors are."

Kitty lifted an eyebrow, "Doc, we can't wait to tell you about a certain Doctor Wilson." She winked at Matt. He smiled crookedly and scooped her up once more, to carry her to Doc's. He had just set her on the examination table when Festus walked in. "Miss Kitty, I got ya bags, where do I bring them to? I clean forgot ya don't own the Long Branch no more."

She glanced at Matt. To his dismay, they hadn't decided where they'd be staying, even short term. "Thanks Festus, just leave them here for now."

"All right Miss Kitty. Matthew are ya comin ta the office? There's a lot a mail and whatnot. That new marshal's due in a couple a days, so I'm guessin you wanna have things kinda sorted out fur him, an fur any deputy he's got."

"I'll be in later, I have to take care of something first." Festus nodded and started out the door.

"Festus." Matt waited until his deputy turned around, "Festus, thank you for everything you've done. You've been the best deputy a man could ask for."

"Matthew. That means a lot comin from the best dang marshal this country's ever seen or is gonna see." He walked back to the office standing taller and feeling prouder than he'd ever felt.

Doc picked up his stethoscope to begin his examination. Totally focused on Kitty, he spoke without looking up. "Matt, you're not needed here, if there's something you have to take care of, go ahead and get to it."

Kitty added softly, "See you later Cowboy."

With a short nod, he started to the door. They all knew that he had to go to see Vivi, and the sooner the better. Doc added. "Matt, she's expecting you."

"Thank you Doc, thank you a lot. I'll be back, Kitty."

With Matt gone, Doc examined every aspect of Kitty's injuries. Finally satisfied that she was well on the way to recovery he put away his medical instruments and sat down next to her bed. "Kitty, I am overjoyed to have you home. I was – well I-I" He rubbed his mustache, "It's a unique moment for me Kitty. I'm at a loss for the right words to express what I mean."

She laughed and the sound filled him with delight. "I've missed you so much Doc." She took his hand. "You are the man that I want to walk me down the aisle on my wedding day, to give me away. I want you to bring my babies into the world, and when they're older, to be the wise grandfather who dries their tears and brings them special gifts. I want to eat your fresh caught catfish and make you rhubarb pies, and share with you the life that Matt and I are building. You are my family, Doc. I love you."

Doc let out a long breath, "Kitty, you found the exact right words. I love you too."

Vivi

Vivi Carter sat on her front porch lost in thought. Matt and Kitty were arriving today. Doc Adams had been kind enough to come and tell her, when he got Matt's telegram. She was surprised when she answered the door that evening, and saw him standing.

"Doc Adams, what brings you out here?"

He looked at her with kind eyes, "May I come in?"

"Let's sit in the dining room and have some coffee."

Her heart was pounding as she led him to the other room and poured them each a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." He took a sip. "Vivian, Matt Dillon is the finest man I know."

"No argument there. Doc, you know that Matt and I have grown close over the past few months." She paused to collect her thoughts. "When he got the telegram saying that Kitty was in a hospital in Boston, I knew I might lose him. Even if Kitty rejected him and he came back to me, I…" She paused again, "I have always known that I could never replace Kitty in Matt's life. For one thing, I don't have her courage. Maybe courage is not the right word. I can survive hard times and make my self do what has to be done, so I have a kind of courage. Kitty is different, along with courage she has a boldness and an ability to embrace life that I just don't have. Even so, Matt wouldn't believe that he could build a life with me, if he didn't care for me in some way."

Vivian leaned over and put her hand on Doc's. "So Doctor Adams, you must be here because you've heard from Matt. What do you want to tell me?"

The sound of an approaching horse roused Vivi from her remembrance of Doc's visit. She saw that it was Matt and stood. He dismounted and walked to her. She spoke before he had a chance.

"Matt, let's go into the dining room."

They sat across from each another pretending to drink coffee. Vivi spoke first. "Welcome home Matt. Doc Adams told me you were arriving today, with Kitty."

Matt nodded. "He said you'd be expecting me. Vivi, I don't want you to think that I'm not sincere in my feelings for you."

"I know that Matt, and you don't have to explain. I've been doing a lot of thinking since Doc came to see me. Did you know that I've never seen a town other than Dodge? I didn't even get there much. For my whole life, my days have been spent on a ranch. So I've made a decision. It's the first bold move I've ever tried. At the age of 28, I'm taking my first real trip. My father left a large bank account behind, so I have the funds to do it."

"Trip to where?" The unexpected turn of the conversation took Matt off guard.

"Believe it or not, I've chosen to start off in New York City. Then I'll sail across the Atlantic and visit Paris and London. Matt, I've been reading about those places all my life and picturing them in my head. There are so many thing's I've never seen or done. The money won't last forever, but I'm confident I can figure something out."

"What about the ranch?"

"Ah yes, the Lucky C. I'm going to sell it. I figure $2,000 is the right price."

"Vivi, you know better." He was stunned, "It's worth many times that."

"I read in a book, that something is worth what one person is willing to sell it for, and another person is willing to buy it for."

She pushed a piece of paper towards Matt, "I will sell the Lucky C to you and only you. The price is $2,000 with nothing down. Payments to be made in installments as determined by the buyer, and wired to my bank. Sign the agreement and it's yours."

"Vivi, I can't accept this. You could get so much more for this ranch."

"I've seen you with horses, you have knowledge and the right touch. And yes, there is more to it than that. Matt, my father was a mean and unforgiving man." She glanced around the room. Her voice became a whisper. "This house has always been filled with anger, fear and tears. It deserves better. I want you and Kitty to fill it with love and laughter. You're the only ones I can trust to do that, so I won't sell to anyone else. If you won't buy it on my terms, I'll let my ranch hands go, release the horses into the wild and abandon the buildings."

She pushed the agreement closer to him. "Please Matt." Her eyes were pleading. "I'm asking you to do this for me."

He looked at her. She nodded eagerly. He slowly took the pen and signed on the dotted line. She smiled, "I'll let the hands know you'll be taking over. I'm leaving on the evening train. One more thing, before you go. My books are too heavy to take on my travels so I'm leaving them here. I'd appreciate it if you and Kitty read them to your children. There's a lot of magic to be found in books.

He nodded and swallowed hard, not having words to say. Her eyes grew moist and she whispered hoarsely, "Please go. I wish you happiness."

More than anything Matt wanted to hug her and tell her that she'd always have a place in his heart. He knew that would only hurt her.

"Goodbye Vivi."

"Goodbye Matt."

TBC


	16. Building Lives

AN – I want to thank every reader for sticking with this somewhat convoluted story, and I truly appreciate every comment and PM. To everyone who posted as a guest, please get an account so that I can thank you personally. Maybe we can even have a little PM conversation!

On with the finale.

18 Months Later

Matt rose from a chair in the marshal's office, and shook the hand being offered by a barrel chested, mustached man in his 30's. "Matt, wearing this marshal's badge isn't an easy thing. I don't know how you carried weight of it for so long. Without you to turn to, I don't think I would have made it through this year and a half. I'll admit, I almost didn't take your first piece of advice, but I sure am glad I did."

"What advice was that?"

"Keeping Festus on as deputy. He's got a kind of smarts that's rare, even though his coffee is awful. Please don't tell him I said either of those things."

"You can count on me for that Mike. I'll see you soon. If you need to talk, you know where to find me."

Matt opened the door. "Wait." The new marshal grabbed folded piece of paper. "Matt, I almost forgot. It's really strange, but there was a note with your name on it, in with my newest batch of wanted posters." Marshal Mike Barnes frowned and handed it over. "I hope it's not some kind of threat."

Matt looked at the note. "No, no Mike, it's just a message from a friend. I'll see you soon. " Matt stepped outside and read the note that Declan Murphy had slipped in with the posters:

 _Dear Matt, I figured this note would find you. I wanted to point out that these posters were printed by yours truly. I'm a head printer now, with plans to open my own shop some day. Tell Kitty that I'll always remember to be the man that you both showed me I could be. 'Tis a good thing. Blessings, Declan._

Wearing a smile, Matt slipped the message into his shirt pocket, next to an envelope he'd picked up at the post office. He got on his horse, eager to get home to Kitty.

When he got outside the large white house, he stomped the dirt off his boots and opened the door. The sun flooded into the foyer.

"Lordy Matt, what a bright and sunny afternoon it is."

"That's for sure Mary. Say, it sure smells good in here."

"I baked an apple pie for dinner, but you know better than to come looking for samples."

"I know the rules." He laughed, "Mary, have I told you how happy we are to have you with us?"

"You have, but I don't tire of hearing it. When I got the telegram last year saying that your household help left for family reasons, and Kitty was expecting twins – Lordy, wild horses couldn't a kept me away."

"We're glad of that." He leaned over and kissed her rosy cheek, "I should get up to Kitty and the girls."

He went upstairs to what had been Vivi's room, but was now the nursery. Kitty was inside with the twins. Matt didn't want to interrupt so he stood just outside the door, watching and listening. The 6-month-old girls were in their crib looking up at their mother, and she was standing over them holding a book, "The princess was as brave and strong as she was beautiful. She picked up the magic sword with two hands and vanquished the terrible dragon. The land was safe once again. The End."

She closed the book. Galena and Frankie drifted off into their afternoon nap with smiles on their lips. Matt crept in quietly. "Do you think they understand any of that?"

"On some level, yes. I'm sure they understood my tone of voice, and over time they'll comprehend more and more.

He walked over to the crib and gazed down at his sleeping daughters. One a redhead and the other dark-haired, the sight of them never failed to make his heart swell.

He looked over at Kitty. She was biting her lower lip in concentration and staring straight ahead. "Kitty, do you want to tell me what's going on in that brain of yours?"

She put her hands on her hips, "Matt Dillon, you know me too well." She gave a small smile, "I do have an idea. The next time you go to town, I'm going with you. I want to go to business owners, and see if I can find a space to use for some book shelves and a couple of tables with chairs. I was thinking it's a shame that we're the only ones who have access to all these wonderful books. I want to start a lending library, a free one so everyone can borrow books for themselves, or to read to their children. Maybe I can start a few classes for folks who never learned to read."

"Kitty, you never stop trying to change things for the better, and I love you for it." He took her by the shoulders and kissed her soft, full lips. "Would tomorrow be soon enough to start looking for space."

"Just about." They both laughed and Matt pulled Declan's note from his pocket, "Look what came in the marshal's wanted posters." She took the note and smiled as she read. "Leave it to Declan to find an unusual way to spent a message. I'll always have a place in my heart for him, and I know you will too." She shook her head, "I so regret that I hurt him, but luckily we all cared enough and loved enough to get us through it. I'm so pleased he's doing well."

Matt thought about all that had happened that year, and the pain he'd caused Vivi. With some trepidation he pulled the envelope from his pocket. It was postmarked: London, England. "Kitty, this was at the post office. It must be from Vivian. I hope she's all right."

"Read it out loud, Matt."

 _Dear Matt and Kitty,_

 _It's hard to believe that 18 months have gone by since I left. I heard from my bank, so know that you already sent in the final payment for the Lucky C. I didn't expect it to be paid off this quickly. I hope that means you are thriving and the ranch is prosperous._

 _A few months ago, a banker who does business in Dodge, came into my London shop (I'll get to that), and we got to talking. From him I learned that you have twin daughters. I'm happy for you, and I know they will know they are loved and wanted._

 _Now, about the shop. After much traveling, I realized that I like to be in one place, and settled in London. I know it will make you smile to know that I work in a bookshop. The owner is a widower with a 5-year-old daughter and a 6-year-old son. They are charming children who love to be read to. I adore them. Their father, David, dotes on me and has declared his love. David is a good man, and I know I can build a life with him, so we are marrying next month. Wish me well._

 _Please know that it brings me great joy to know that my old house is finally filled with love and laughter. I'd love to hear about your children. Please stay in touch._

 _Vivi Carter (soon to be Mrs. Collier.)_

Matt slowly folded the letter, and Kitty whispered, "As a wise woman once told me, love is a tricky beast."

He nodded, "I wish her happiness, and I'm glad she has two children. David is a lucky man, and so are those kids."

"I agree Matt. She has a remarkably generous spirit. Kitty looked down at the twins, and pulled a blanket over them. "Matt we named Galena for Doc's first name, Galen. We named Francesca, who we call Frankie, for our friend Frank. If we have another girl I think we should name her Vivian in honor of that generous spirit."

Matt lifted an eyebrow, "Another?"

"Well yes, we are going to have at least one or two more, and maybe we should think about adopting children who need a home."

"Um Kitty, let's not get too carried away."

"Well - we'll see." She laughed and put her arms around his waist. He pulled her close. She put her head on his chest, and listened to the beat of his heart. They didn't speak. They didn't need to. They knew what they'd come close to losing, yet here they were, sharing a love that was stronger than ever, and building a life.

The End


End file.
